Enchanted
by just-a-crazyfanpire
Summary: They live in different years, but in the same apartment. They become fast friends, but love is only a heartbeat away from them. There is only one thing able to bring them together. What can that be? AH/AU. ExB
1. January 15

**I had the idea a while ago, but I couldn't write anything because of my lack of time. And because, well, I was afraid I was going to write for nobody. Hope you read it and enjoy it!**

**Thanks to my beta, Sunray16!**

***January 15***

**BPOV**

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life. And this is because of you." I hissed, walking home. It was mid-January and it was freezing cold in New York.

"That's not true. You've always told me how bored you get on Saturday nights, so I told you to go out with a guy. You accepted." Alice argued and I scowled.

"Why do I always get the stupid ones?" I sighed, frustrated, walking through snow and nearly breaking my neck on the ice.

"You didn't know Mike was such an asshole. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, well. I thought he at least had a car, but no. We had to walk to the restaurant because you know my car doesn't have good tires. And I was lucky I had some money with me because the idiot was penniless. So, now I have to walk home because I don't even have money to pay for a taxi." I scowled, sulking and trying not to fall on my face.

"Oh, come on, Bella. You could have told me." Alice whined. "Where are you? I'm going to drive you home."

"No, Alice. You don't need to worry."

"Look, Isabella Marie Swan. You're the clumsiest person I know, so don't tell me not to worry. There is ice and it's still snowing. I'm surprised you're still alive," she argued.

"Gee, thanks," I rolled my eyes. "I'm in front of Central Park," I sighed.

"Be there in a minute."

I snapped the phone shut and threw it in my purse. God, I was freezing.

I wrapped my arms around myself and waited for Alice to come get me. Today was the most horrible day of my life. A week ago, I met this guy, Mike Newton, while working and from what I'd seen, he was nice and sweet. He gave me his number and so I called him. Damn the moment I decided to do that.

When he came get me, he told me he didn't have a car and that we should walk to the restaurant to talk and get to know each other better. That was terrible, because of my clumsy nature and he had the nerve to laugh and make fun of me.

During dinner, he kept touching me under the table, first with his foot, then with his hand. I thought I was going to throw up. And to top it all, he let me pay for the dinner. Yes, I hate when somebody wants to pay for me, but I wasn't supposed to pay for _him _too.

So, no money for a cab.

I heard a horn and then a voice screaming. "Bella! Over here!" I turned around and found a yellow Porsche and a smiling pixie inside it.

Slowly, trying not to break my neck in the process, I ran towards her and jumped in the car. She turned the heat up and I rubbed my hands together.

"You're my savior, Alice." I smiled and she wrapped her tiny arms around me, hugging me _too_ tightly. "Ok, I think I need to breathe now," I choked out and she released me, giggling.

"I was worried. I thought I would find you sprawled out on the ice or having a hypothermia," she bit her lip.

"Well, I'm safe and sound. Now, can we please go home? I really want to sleep."

She stepped on the gas and I turned on the radio. The rest of the ride, we sang, danced in our seats, made fun of Mike, and just had fun.

We've been best friends since high school. Alice was like the sister I'd never had; she was my confidant. She lived with Jasper in a small, cozy apartment, very close to my own. Jasper was her boyfriend and they'd been together for two years now – they met in New York. They really loved each other and you could see it from a distance. I thought of him as my brother and all three of us formed a very small family that I loved very much.

Alice pulled over in front of my apartment and we both got out of the car, running inside. We were laughing when we took the elevator up and I fumbled with the keys, trying to open the door.

"Um, Bella? You're standing on a few letters." Alice pointed out, giggling, and I took a step backwards. I looked down and there were three or four letters. Probably bills.

"Mm... I don't remember seeing them before." I frowned.

We walked inside and as soon as we took our coats and boots off, we jumped on the couch. Alice grabbed one of the letters, while I looked at the others.

Indeed, they were bills.

Nothing too interesting. I stood up, ready to go in the kitchen for a tea, when Alice scowled and said "This is weird. Bella, do you know who Edward Cullen is?" she asked.

"Um, should I?" I shrugged as she handed me the letter.

"I don't know, unless you have him somewhere hidden in your bedroom." she smiled mischievously while I threw her a dirty look. "No, seriously. That letter is for Edward Cullen and the mailman sure didn't do anything wrong because there is written his apartment." her scowl deepened. "I mean _this_ apartment."

"There must be a mistake." I said, confused, trying to find something out of place. Bills too, but I wasn't Edward Cullen. "Maybe it's for the previous tenant."

"Maybe." Alice shrugged and out of the blue scoffed. "God, I can't believe how paranoid I've become." She put the letters on the table and crossed her arms.

I laughed and patted her reassuringly on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I still love you."

She squealed and hugged me. Again.

Jasper called forty minutes later, telling Alice he was finally home. He was an architect, while Alice was working as a fashion advisor in a mall. They both really loved their jobs and I really liked mine as a librarian. I'd always loved books and reading, but I knew this wasn't going to be my job forever.

I'd dreamt of becoming a writer. I wished that would come true.

"See you tomorrow, Bells," Alice chirped as she kissed my cheek.

I closed the door behind her and changed into my favorite sweatpants and a tight blue tank top. I brought the letter in the bedroom with me and read it once again.

Bills, nothing more than bills. I don't even know this Edward Cullen.

I sighed, frustrated, but then something else caught my eye.

I frowned and my eyes narrowed suspiciously when they saw the date.

January 15, 2007.

Impossible.

I looked quickly at the calendar plastered next to my bed, and there it was, January 15, 2009. Ok, this seems to be a sick joke or someone's just trying to play with my nerves...and time.

**EPOV**

Emmett sighed as he jumped on the couch and turned on the TV. "She was gorgeous."

I laughed at his expression. "Man, you're completely smitten."

I worked as a piano teacher and today was my day off. I loved what I was doing and I'd been taking piano lessons since I was eight.

Emmett invited himself over and then he told me everything about his day at gym and how he met this girl named Rosalie Hale. Emmett McCarty had been my best friend since high school, where we both were on the baseball team. Four months ago, we moved to New York from England. I was born in London. His apartment was very close to my own. He was a mechanic and had his own workshop.

"Do you blame me?" he shrugged. "You should have seen her. Blond silky hair down to her waist, full red lips, long sexy legs, and her name is Rosalie. Rose, as in, a flower."

I shook my head in amusement and patted him on the shoulder. "Where did you say you met her?"

"In the gym. She's a trainer. Dude, she looked ultra hot in those tight tights and a red tank top." he sighed again.

"Ok, ok... I got it. She's hot and you're in love. But what are you going to do next?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I asked for her number. She smiled and agreed. I told her I'll be calling her soon."

"I guess soon is soon." I chuckled and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! Tonight." he boomed, but then his attention concentrated on me. "Hey, what about you? Any chick?"

I rolled my eyes, standing up and walking towards the fridge. "Trust me. You would have known." I opened it and grabbed two beers, giving one to Emmett.

"Oh, come on, Eddie. There must be a hot chick for you too." he grinned and took a sip from his beer. "Unless you're gay."

I threw him a dirty look and he shrugged. "Cut it out, Emmett. And for the record, my name is Edward, not Eddie."

"Sensitive much?" he chuckled under his breath and I nearly threw my beer at him. He saw the irritation in my eyes and shut up...or so I thought. "But what about Tanya?"

I sighed. "What about her?"

"You've been going out with her for two weeks. What happened?"

"Past tense, Emmett. I _was_." I pointed out. "I simply lost interest in her. She was too shallow. The only thing she wanted was sex and nothing more." I shrugged indifferently.

"When is the last time you got laid?" he asked suddenly and I almost choked on my beer.

"Emmett!" I screamed. "None of your business! And why do you care?"

"Oh, please. I bet it's been more than two months." he grinned teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up," I hissed.

"I'm right, right?" his smile grew and I stood up, storming off into the kitchen and opening the fridge. "I know I'm right," he screamed and I shook my head in anger. Why does he even care? It's really none of his business.

Suddenly, someone laughed. It was a ghostly, high pitched laugh and I startled, running to the living room only to find Emmett frowning.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, confused, and he nodded once.

"I thought it was you," he raised his eyebrows and I scoffed.

"My voice isn't high pitched and I don't have a reason to laugh," I scowled and he shrugged.

"Maybe it was the neighbor," he suggested and I nodded in agreement.

God, I'm so paranoid.

But I swear I just heard someone laugh a minute ago. It sounded like she or he was next to me, or laughing in my ear. I shook my head quickly. Stop thinking about this.

"I'm calling for a pizza and then I'm going home. I need to get ready for my date," he winked at me.

"And why are you so sure she's going to say yes?" I asked skeptically. Let me tell you one thing: Emmett thinks of himself as a heartthrob and his self-esteem is way too high. He keeps throwing at me things like this:

"Give me some credit, Edward. She's going to melt when she realizes it's me calling her. You'll see," he nodded to himself and grabbed his cell phone, calling for a pizza.

Then, out of the blue, we heard the door open and close. Our heads snapped towards the door and my eyes grew wide, as I thought some kind of a thief broken into my apartment. Emmett stood up immediately, his hands turned into fists and I was sure I looked like him. I ran toward the sound only to find... no one. I looked all over the place and found nothing out of the ordinary. I scratched the back of my head, confused, and Emmett blinked in shock.

"Ok, this was...weird," he scowled.

"I don't get it. I heard the door." I ran my fingers nervously through my hair.

"I heard it too." Emmett sighed. "The laugh...now the door. Are you sure you don't have ghosts?" he raised his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You really believe in that, Em?"

"Then how do you explain what happened earlier?" he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Must have been the wind or something. There is no such thing as ghosts, Emmett."

"Non-believer," he mumbled under his breath.

"Maybe. But whatever happened today, it must have been in our imaginations. Or it was the neighbor."

"Our imaginations, huh?" Emmett scoffed. "How come we both think the same thing at the same moment?" his smile turned smug, happy with his reasoning.

"Maybe we can communicate telepathically," I said sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? If that's it, then tell me what I'm thinking right now."

I sighed, frustrated. "Rosalie." I said the first thing that crossed my mind, without even thinking about it. His eyes widened as his mouth popped open. Did I really guess? Mm...

After finishing the pizza, Emmett said goodbye and left. I was alone again in my apartment. I decided to watch a movie or two to pass the time.

My eyes were slowly drooping, so I closed the TV, ready to go into my bedroom, when I noticed something on my table.

Bills. Who put those there? I don't even remember seeing them before. What the hell is wrong with this world that keeps messing around with my nerves?

I grabbed them and frowned when I saw the name.

Isabella Swan.

The apartment was correct. But what with the name? Last time I checked, my name was Edward Cullen.

Something caught my eye and my frown deepened.

January 15, 2009.

Impossible. Today is January 15, 2007.

* * *

**Today is my birthday. Your review will be the best gift ever.  
**


	2. So bizarre

Thank you!

**Bold** = Edward

_Italic_ (last sentence) = Bella

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Maybe just Edward. *whistles*

Thanks to my beta, Sunray16.

* * *

***So bizarre***

**BPOV**

"Alice, you need to see this," I said, as I walked into the store. She was talking to a girl when I burst in and she looked at me, confused. I gave her the letter and showed her the date. "What do you think that is?"

"2007?" she raised her eyebrows, surprised. "I think it's a mistake, Bella. We're in 2009."

"I know, smartass. It's just that...don't you think that's a little...strange?"

Alice pursed her lips, thinking. "But what about... this letter was sent two years ago, it got lost and now it has finally reached its destination," she said and I laughed.

"You really think that, don't you?"

"Why not? That seems to be a good answer to me," she shrugged, smiling cheekily. "Besides, why are you so anxious about this? It's just a bill, Bella."

I sighed, running my hand through my long, brown hair. "I know. You're right. I shouldn't get so worked up about this. Sorry, I guess I'm paranoid now."

She laughed. "First klutz, now paranoid. Great, the whole package." she teased me as I glared at her. "Just kidding. You know I'm just as paranoid as you are." she batted her eyelashes innocently and I just had to laugh.

"True," I sighed. "See you later, ok?" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Tonight, I'm going out with Jasper," she winked at me, throwing me a meaningful smile.

My eyes grew wide as I realized what she was referring to. "Do you think..." I trailed off and she nodded.

"Yep. I think so. He's been so nervous these days that it makes me suspicious. Who knows? Maybe tomorrow, I'll be engaged," she squealed and I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Good luck with that. Although, I don't think you need it. You seem pretty convinced."

"I am," she declared. "Bye, Bells. Call you as soon as I 'get' the information," she bit her lip excitedly and I exited the store, still giggling. A few passersby threw me funny looks, but I ignored them and tried to get home as soon as possible.

Alice was right. I was paranoid, over-thinking stuff. _It's just a bill, for God's sake, not something extremely weird. Get a grip, Bella, _I thought, as I shook mu head_._

As soon as I got home, I looked down, searching for any signs of a letter. _None. Thank God._ I opened the door, ate, showered, changed into my pajamas and slept. The usual.

Next morning, I was assaulted by text messages, phone calls, and a lot of screams. "He proposed, Bella! Come on, wake up. You need to scream with me. I feel like exploding!" she bounced on my bed and my head snapped towards her.

Damn the moment I decided to give her the key to my apartment.

"Bella, I'm engaged! Told you, told you! He proposed last night. He was so sweet; he gave me roses and we drank champagne. Look, isn't it gorgeous?" she squealed, showing me her engagement ring. I rubbed my eyes, blinking a few times, and then looked at her left hand.

The ring was made of white gold, not very sophisticated, but not simple either, and had a beautiful diamond attached to it. Like she said, gorgeous.

"It's absolutely breathtaking." I whispered.

"I love him so much. I can't believe I'm getting married. Finally! It's about damn time," she squealed again.

"You're only 24 years old, Alice," I pointed out, still sleepy, but she shrugged.

"I know, but we've been together for two years," there was a strange spark in her eyes. "We _know_ each other pretty well, actually," she giggled.

I shuddered. "No bedroom details for me, thank you. I still want to eat breakfast."

She pursed her lips and looked at me expectantly. "Bella?" she asked and I raised my eyebrows. "Have you considered becoming a nun?"

I scoffed loudly and got out of bed, walking toward the bathroom. "We're so not going to have this discussion."

She groaned. "Oh, but we need to. Bella, I need to teach you some things - like flirting, for example."

"I'm going to take a shower," I immediately changed the subject.

"Don't change the subject, Missy! You know we're going to talk about it anyways, so please hurry up," she crossed her arms defiantly and I looked at her, shocked.

"My love life is my love life."

"Or lack of it," she shrugged.

"Whatever," I huffed and closed the door, turning on the water and stripping off my clothes.

She can be so pushy sometimes. I don't understand her. I don't want to talk about it. Yes, she's my best friend, and yes, she's more than that, she's my sister.

But I'm too embarrassed when it comes to this. I had a few boyfriends in high school and one in college, but nothing more than that. Now they're just acquaintances. I've never called them since then and I don't think they even remember me now.

Since then, there was not even one guy able to make my heart pound loudly in my chest. I had never been in love before. I don't even know how Alice or Jasper must feel when they see each other. I'd seen the looks on their faces, but I still couldn't comprehend them.

After thirty minutes or so, Alice got tired of waiting and knocked anxiously on the door. "You alive, Bella? If I do remember right, I told you to hurry up," she screamed and I sighed in frustration.

"In a sec," I yelled back and she seemed to shut up.

I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around my body, and entered the bedroom. Alice was sitting on the bed, staring at her new ring. I took a pair of jeans and a shirt from my wardrobe and walked back inside to change.

After I ate breakfast, she started. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nope."

"Why not?" she sighed.

"Because," I hissed.

"Because what? Bella, I know you hate talking about it, although that won't stop me, but we need to. I mean, look at you."

"What about me?" I frowned.

"You eyes are off, they never sparkle. There's no light in them, although you have very deep, beautiful eyes, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, I don't have a switch to turn on my eyes," I said sarcastically.

"Don't make fun of me. I'm serious, she glowered.

"I am too. Like I said, my love life is my love life. So, drop it," I sighed.

"I'm just trying to help you. I hate seeing you so alone," she pouted. "There must be someone for you. I'm sure. You just have to wait. You'll see. He'll be your knight in shining armor."

I laughed. "Right."

Two weeks later... Alice and Jasper were trying to set a date for their wedding, while I was mostly at the library, reading or writing.

Then, it happened again. Not one, but two letters. And this time they weren't bills. And all of them had the same year written on them.

2007.

I opened the first one.

_Dear Edward,_

_We're very happy to hear you've finally found a cute apartment and that Emmett is there with you. We miss you so much. Since you left London, this place hasn't been the same without you, but it's your choice and we support you. Don't worry, your father tends to overreact, but he's just as happy as I am that you moved to New York._

_We also have great news. Carlisle got hired at the hospital. All of the staff fell in love with him. And I truly understand them. Oh, your dad just blushed._

_Write us back as soon as possible, Edward._

_Love you, _

_Your parents_

London? New York? What?

So let me get this straight. Edward was born in London or grew up there and when he was old enough, he moved with this Emmett guy to New York. His father – I think it's Carlisle – is a doctor and his mother.... well, I don't know anything about her. I noticed a huge bond between the three of them, especially between his parents.

I decided not to read the next one. I was already too worked up about this and I just promised not to get involved.

I dropped the letters in one of my drawers and ran in the kitchen for a snack.

**EPOV**

"Ghosts, you say?" I asked rhetorically, as I raised my eyebrows at Emmett.

I opened the drawer where two letters stayed peacefully between my clothes. I hadn't even touched them before Emmett came here. I needed him to believe me. They appeared out of the blue and I don't know from where.

"What about these?" he frowned, grabbing them. "They are yours."

"I know that, but I don't know how they got in there. I don't even remember seeing them before," I ran my fingers through my messy hair and Emmett pursed his lips. "What? You think I put them in there?" I asked irritated.

"No, no... I don't get it."

"Someone is messing around with my nerves," I shook my head in annoyance, "and I'm starting to feel pissed."

Emmett stayed silent, thinking and over-thinking. I stared at him, confused.

"Emmett?"

"Give me a sec," he pursed his lips, while his fingers played unconsciously with one of the letters. What was he trying to do?

Suddenly, his eyes lit up and I frowned, more confused than ever.

"I know. I know what you should do."

"Really?" I asked skeptically and he ignored me, trying to explain his marvelous plan.

"Look, you told me you don't believe in ghosts," he started and I scoffed. He ignored me again and continued. "Well, someone put those letters in the drawer." I raised my eyebrows, smiling sarcastically. I already knew that. "But what if you put a letter of yours in there? What do you think will happen?"

I blinked, shocked. I'd never thought of that possibility. Maybe he was right.

_Damn. He's right._

"Gave me a pen and a paper," I said and he placed them in my hands. "God, I feel stupid."

"You are stupid," Emmett chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "You gave me the idea."

"But you agreed with it," he shrugged.

"Whatever. Tell me something to write."

"Hmm..." he hummed, thinking. "'Who are you?'" he said and I frowned.

"'Who are you?' That's it? Jeez, Emmett."

"Well, then, write something more 'sophisticated'," he pouted, crossing his arms like a five year old child.

"Ok, fine," I hissed.

**Who are you? I keep receiving letters from you. I don't know where they come from, but it's weird. **

I read it to Emmett and he agreed with me. I felt more stupid than ever. I didn't even know who I was writing to.

"Put it in the drawer and then wait for her or him to answer back." Emmett suggested and I dropped it in there.

I hoped there wasn't going to be any reply. I hoped this was going to come to its end. Maybe Emmett was right and my apartment was haunted. Who knew? Maybe an old lady was killed here or...

"Hey, I have a question," Emmett broke me out of my reverie. "Where did you get this drawer from?"

I pursed my lips. "I don't know. It was here when I first bought the apartment," I shrugged and Emmett frowned.

"Don't you think that's weird?" he asked.

"Well, yeah..." I stopped, finally realizing what he said. "Mmm... now that you brought it up, yes, I think it's weird," I mused.

Then we heard something. Like someone closing a drawer. I exchanged a quick glance with Emmett and we both opened it, anxious to see if there was another letter.

And there was!

_Oh my God... Please tell me you're not Edward Cullen...

* * *

_So...? At least ten reviews? Pretty please.


	3. Nice to meet you

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Bold = Edward**

_Italic = Bella_

**Thanks to my beta, Sunray16.**

* * *

***Nice to meet you***

**BPOV**

I read the note again and again and again. No, I wasn't shocked. That would be a misunderstanding. I was stupefied, petrified – the list goes on.

I snapped out of it and grabbed a pen and a paper. I wrote quickly and then dropped the note in the drawer.

I waited impatiently for him to write back and tell me this wasn't true. That I was dreaming. I couldn't write to a drawer. That would have been impossible. And that note appeared out of the blue. God, what is happening?

Thud! Someone closed their drawer.

**Yes, how do you know my name?**

I was going to scoff out loud, but instead, I decided to reply. He wasn't going to hear me anyways.

_I've seen your letters before. Can you please tell me what this is about? How come we can talk to each other through a drawer? How is this possible?_

I was starting to panic and worry for my sanity. Maybe I _was_ crazy, but these notes were true. Alice and Jasper needed to see them.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Alice's number. Should I call her? Was this a good thing or was I just overreacting? I decided it didn't matter.

I looked at the drawer, waiting for both of them to answer. I crossed my legs on the floor, staring off into space.

The first one to answer was Alice.

"Hey, Al. Grab Jasper and your ass and please come here. I need you for something, ok? I need your high-pitched, sweet voice to tell me things like 'I'm not crazy' and stuff," I begged her.

"I told you so many times that coffee isn't good for you, Bella, but no, you never want to listen to me. Ok. We'll be there in a few minutes," she told me and I snapped the phone shut in time to hear the thud coming from the drawer.

I opened it quickly.

**I've been asking myself the same thing. I don't know. I don't know how I can talk to you. I wished there was an explanation for this. But you didn't answer my question. What's your name?**

_Isabella Swan. Bella._

**So here you are. I saw one of your letters on my table and wondered who you were. Especially because there was something extremely weird written on it. Why it's 2009?**

I frowned. Why? Because it is 2009.

_I don't get it. We're in 2009. What are you talking about?_

But then I realized. The letters. The bills. The date. How could I have been so blind? No, it wasn't possible.

**Because we're in 2007. I don't understand.**

Strangely enough, I could feel his confusion through the letter. I was awe-struck. I stared at the words, running my fingers through my hair repeatedly and just blinking. This couldn't be true. How could it be?

2007 and 2009. Two years separating us, although we lived in the same apartment. The only way we could communicate was through this drawer. I didn't even remember where I got it from or if it had been here before I moved in.

Someone knocked on the door, startling me, and I opened it as quickly as possible. Jasper was staring at me with a confused expression while Alice was frowning. She grabbed my hand and pushed me onto the couch.

"Spill," she demanded.

"I think these will make you understand better," I said, shoving the notes at her.

Jasper read them, his frown deepening. Alice's mouth was wide open, while her blue eyes were huge as saucers.

"What the hell?" she whispered, blinking in shock.

Jasper shook his head in amazement and then looked at me. "2007? Is this a joke?" he asked and I shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. I received this strange letter two weeks ago. It was for Edward Cullen and it was dated January 15, 2007," I sighed. "And a few minutes ago, there was this note inside my drawer. Every time I put something in it, he reads it and replies back."

Alice's mouth was still hanging open.

"Write something to him," Jasper told me and, although I felt offended, I wrote.

I was offended because that proved he didn't believe me and he thought I was crazy. But he'd already seen the proof – the notes from Edward. He couldn't possibly mistake his handwriting for mine.

_It's 2009. Everyone tells me that. And my calendar can't be mistaken. Can two years be separating us?_

I closed the drawer and when a small thud echoed in the room, Alice and Jasper exchanged a quick glance. I read the note out loud.

**Talk about impossibility. Wow.**

"Wow, myself," Alice whispered in a daze. "This is..." she stopped for a second and then started squealing like crazy. "EEEEEE! Bella, this is so awesome! This is going to be the weirdest, most beautiful moment of your life," she screamed some more and I winced. Oh, my poor ears.

Jasper chuckled behind me, doing nothing to help me out. I threw him a dirty look.

"You know I can't do anything about that. Plus, I think the same way she does. This has to be the most impossible thing I've ever heard. I guess I understand her excitement," he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, although I couldn't stop my lips from twisting into a smile.

"I wonder what he looks like," Alice mused as she released me. Jasper rolled his eyes and I shrugged. "Oh please, Bella. I bet you're wondering too. I mean, the guy is from 2007. You know how important that is for fashion?"

Jasper and I laughed while she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ok, forget about fashion. Aren't you at least interested in knowing if he's hot or not?" she raised her eyebrows defiantly and I bit my lip nervously.

"Well…and why would that be good?" I asked.

She frowned. "It wouldn't, but at least you get to see what he looks like," she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and found myself grinning. "Maybe, but not now. I barely know him," It would sound weird.

"Ok, but you definitely need to show me the picture…if he gives you one."

"Seriously, honey, you sound like my mom," Jasper teased, smirking at her.

"I didn't know you slept with your mom, dear," she mocked horror and Jasper's eyes grew wide, covering her mouth with his palm. She giggled innocently and I was extremely sure my face was bright red from embarrassment.

I really didn't want to know those kinds of things.

Five minutes later, they left, wishing me good luck. I suddenly squealed and jumped on the couch, hugging a pillow tightly to my chest. This would be the best thing that had ever happened to me. The best. Yeah, well, if Alice had heard me, she would have killed me, but she didn't need to know this.

It was between the two of us…I mean, between myself and my conscience. _Whatever._

**EPOV**

Emmett laughed, shocked. "If you tell me Peter Pan exists, I won't be surprised." I chuckled along with him.

"So, you share the same apartment with a girl. She may be hot and sexy and stuff," he waggled his eyebrows. "What are you going to do about that?"

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Well, you'd obviously want to meet her someday. Have you thought about how?"

I rolled my eyes. "I've known about her existence for what? Two minutes?"

We could talk only through these notes. I didn't know where I was in 2009, at least I knew I wasn't living here anymore.

Where was I?

**I wonder how things are there, in the future.**

"Where do you think we are in 2009?" I asked Emmett and he shrugged with a puzzled expression on his face. His eyes wandered to the clock and then back to me.

"Definitely not here, but I know where I'm going to be in the next thirty minutes. Rose will kill me if I'm late," he sighed as he patted me on the shoulder and put his coat on. "If you get a picture of her, don't hesitate to call me," he winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Now, get out. I need to talk to someone."

"That's the spirit!" he laughed as I closed the door behind him.

_Nothing has changed too much. There is a new café next to _our _apartment, but other than that, nothing too special. I wondered that too... Before I moved in, there was another man living in here – definitely not you – and he was more than happy to give me the apartment._

More questions. No answers.

Happy to give her the apartment? No wonder. With all those strange letters and noises, I'm sure he thought this place was haunted. And that brings me back to Emmett's theory of ghosts.

**Mmm, strange... Well, my roommate from the future, you told me your name is Bella. Tell me more about yourself.**

I was pushing my luck, but at least I had someone to talk to. I would consider it a hobby from this day on.

_Ok. But I'm warning you. There is nothing too important about me. I'm just a librarian who really loves her job. Although, I wish I could be a writer. Maybe someday. And you? I know you are a piano teacher – sorry for reading your letters. I was just curios – and it's awesome. I also know you were born in London – again, sorry – and that your dad is a doctor. I wonder if you have British accent._

I was laughing to myself when I finished reading it. She definitely knew more about me than I knew about her, but she told me so little about herself. I was annoyed. No, I was frustrated. Annoyed was kind of a strong word and it was obvious she didn't trust me…yet.

**I'm surprised. You know a lot of things about me. I hope you're not a stalker.**

She answered more quickly than before and her writing was very messy. She must have been annoyed, because the paper was torn in some places.

_What? No, I'm not a stalker for God's sake. If I read your letters, that was only out of curiosity. What was I going to do after seeing 2007 on them anyways? That doesn't make me an obsessed person. I already told you I was sorry. You have no right to call me a stalker._

**Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I was just teasing you. You seem to have quite the temper. **

Impulsive.

_You're so rude. Because you can't see me and tell me these things face to face, it doesn't make you more privileged, you know._

**I apologized, right? Besides, isn't it fun talking to a guy from the past?**

_Darn it! As much as I hate to say it – write it, in this case – you are right. There is nothing more entertaining than that. _

**I know. Besides, I think we're going to be good friends. **

_Mmm, we'll see about that. So, are you going to tell me more about yourself?_

**Well, you know almost everything about me, it seems. Yes, I was born in London and spent half of my life there. I came to New York and became employed as a piano teacher. And yes, I do have a slight British accent.**

_Really? I've always thought it was cute._

I chuckled.

**You're the first one to tell me this. But come on, I need to know more about you. I think I have the right.**

_Maybe tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow. Or maybe next week._

**You're not playing fair.**

_I never said I would. Besides, we've know each other for almost five minutes. My mom's always told me not to trust strangers._

She was teasing me. Oh well... I started it after all.

**True. But...not even a small, insignificant detail? Like your favorite color or animal? It will be only a word, nothing more than that.**

_Nope. I usually get carried away and could end up telling you my entire life. If you're not tired, that's sure going to lull you to sleep._

I rolled my eyes. Did she really think that? Maybe I was curious and interested. I wasn't as easily bored as she thought.

**I think I'll keep up.**

_Tomorrow. It's getting pretty late and I'm tired._

I sighed, frustrated. Stubborn and mysterious.

**Ok, but I take that as a promise.**

_As you wish. Although, I'd like to know you're going to be here tomorrow too. _

Of course I will be. Where am I supposed to go? And now I have a reason to come home earlier.

**Next time then. Pleasure meeting you too, Bella Swan. Sweet dreams!**


	4. Picture

This story is going to be a short one. Most of the chapters are already done. I only have to start writing the last one. And don't worry. Yes, they _are_ going to meet. I just won't tell you how. *whistle* Thanks for the reviews and hope this one gets more.

Thanks to my beta, Sunray16.

I own nothing.

* * *

***Picture***

**BPOV**

I was literally running home from work. Kate, my colleague from the library, told me I looked giddier than ever. She tried to make me tell her everything that had happened, but please. Maybe we worked together, but she wasn't my friend. And I didn't trust her.

"Oh, come on, Bella. What happened? Are you in love? Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

_Pshh... right._ What was happening was even better than that. I mean, my apartment was enchanted. How cool was that?

I hadn't even called Alice since yesterday. _Shoot!_ I had turned my cell phone off, and that meant she was going to be at my door in less than ten seconds. _Oh, whatever._

As soon as I opened the door to my apartment, I grabbed some papers, a pen and started writing. I was smiling stupidly the entire time and I hoped he was home.

_Hey. You there?_

I didn't want to sound too excited, but I just couldn't help it. I already had a picture of him in my head and that was making me more curious than before.

I thought he would have blue or green eyes, maybe blue. His hair would be either black or nearly blond; he must be tall and athletic. As far as it seemed, he was cocky, but not too much. He had a weird sense of humor and could be rude sometimes, but he seemed to be nice, too.

Alice was right. I needed a picture of him.

_Oh, he answered!_

**Just got home.**

_Me too_, I squealed in my head and then I rolled my eyes. _Great, Bella._

I was channeling Alice.

_Yeah, me too. Had a very boring day at work. _

**I guess that goes for me too. One kid nearly broke the piano when he tripped over his own feet and fell on the keys.**

I giggled.

_Well, he sounds like me._

**Mm, more information about you. So, do I get your entire history today?**

I sighed frustrated. Stubborn and pushy. I liked it. _Ok, get a grip, Bella._

I didn't want to tell him - not because there wasn't trust, but because I was sure I would bore him to death. And I really needed someone to distract me from my still boring life.

It wasn't fair. He told me everything about himself – well, not really, I read about it – and he still didn't know anything about me.

_Ok. What do you want to know?_

**Were you born in New York or somewhere else? Where are your parents? Do you have brothers or sisters?**

_Somewhere else. Forks. No._

**Oh come on, Bella. I want details. Please?**

I frowned. _Fine. I was born in Forks and spent half of my life there. That's where I met Alice, my best friend ever. Then we both moved to New York. My parents are still in Forks; my father is the chief of police and my mom works as an English teacher. No, I don't have siblings, although I would like to think of Alice as the sister I never had. _

**Forks? I've never heard of it. Do you live with Alice?**

_No, I'm here alone. She moved in with Jasper, her boyfriend. They're very much in love and two weeks ago, he proposed. I'm very happy to have them both in my life. They're my family._

**I'm glad to hear that. But you mentioned just the two of them. You don't have a boyfriend?**

I blushed furiously and stared at his note. Was he flirting with me or was he just curious? I went with the second one. He couldn't possibly flirt with me. As far as he knew, I could be fat, ugly or very stupid.

_No. I don't have a boyfriend. I guess no one has caught my eye yet._

**Too bad. You seem nice.**

I blushed again. God, I'm such an idiot. How can he make me blush so quickly? At least, he's not here to see me.

_But what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?_

"Please, don't take it as flirting. Please, don't take it as flirting," I repeated to myself while I bit my lip anxiously.

**No. I'd dated a girl for a couple of weeks, but she wasn't 'the one'. Like you said, no one has caught my eye yet.**

_Welcome to the club!_

I laughed weakly as I sent him the note.

Not waiting for his reply, I wrote another one. _Who's Emmett? I know he's not your brother, because you would have told me before. I guess he's your friend, right?_

I hoped I wasn't too pushy, but well, he was the pushy one in the first place.

**Yes, we have been best friends since high school. We were on the same basketball team and then, just like you and Alice, we moved to New York. We live in different apartments and thank God for that. Emmett isn't very modest in... some situations, if you know what I mean.**

I blinked, shocked, and giggled to myself. If he wasn't living with Emmett, that meant he wasn't as graphic as his friend. That was a good thing... I think.

He really seemed to be growing on me.

Basketball team? Exactly what I thought. Tall, athletic. I wondered how he looked like in a swimsuit or... _Oh, my God, what the hell is wrong with me? Stop thinking about it!_

**EPOV**

So, her hair must be either blond or brown. I didn't think it was black – I had a feeling about it. Eyes - blue or brown, maybe blue, but they could be brown too. Or black? Whatever. I thought she had a nice body and she seemed to be pretty nice.

Stubborn, impulsive, funny, easily embarrassed. I had a feeling we would become friends soon. What was wrong with befriending a guy from 2007?

I decided to push my luck further. I had to see if she was easily annoyed.

**Can you... can I see you?**

_Um, as in, a picture?_

Yep, she was embarrassed. If Tanya had been her, she would have given me her picture the minute I first told her hi. I was glad Bella was not like her. She really was different and it was kind of refreshing.

**Yes. I mean, if it's ok**.

I sent her the note and waited. And waited. Five minutes later, she still hadn't answered. I wondered if she was going to speak to me again. _Damn it._ Maybe I angered her, but it was just a picture. If she gave me one of hers, I would give her one of mine. That would be fair.

I wanted to ask her if she was angry, but she surprised me by replying. I quickly opened the drawer and there it was. A picture of her with the note.

_That's all you get from me. Now, one of yours._

I looked at it and my mouth hung open. I was stunned. She had brown silky hair, chocolate brown eyes and a nice body. She was very beautiful - gorgeous. I realized I didn't even know her age, but she must be twenty-four years old or something along those lines.

Not wanting to let go of the picture, I held it tightly in my hand while I searched for one of mine. I had one from when I was in London and I wasn't very different then from what I looked like now.

Several minutes later, she replied.

_Not too bad. I thought you were different, but I must say I'm surprised._

**Surprised, in a good way? Or in a bad way?**

Because I was surely surprised in a good way. She looked beautiful in my imagination, but in reality... she was stunning.

_In a good way. So, now I finally know who you are. _

**I can say the same thing.**

Seconds later, my cell phone rang. Must be Emmett, I thought. "Hello?"

"Hey, Edward. I have great news." Of course it was Emmett and he seemed to be very happy. I had only one guess: Rosalie.

"Amaze me."

"Rose and I are together. She agreed to be my girlfriend," he said and I heard a low giggle in the background. So she was there with him. I didn't want to know what they were doing and shook my head quickly, dismissing the thoughts.

"Congratulations! It's about damn time," I smirked.

"Thanks, man. And guess what? We are going to be there in less than ten minutes. I told her about you and she wants to meet you."

"Ok, but if there is going to be a threesome, I'm..." I started, but he cut me off.

"Shut up." he hissed and I snapped my phone shut, laughing.

_Possessive much?_ Then, this is serious and Emmett must really like the girl.

_I'm going to take a shower now. Talk to you later._

As soon as I read the note, I shook my head vigorously and pinched the bridge of my nose. Get a grip, Edward. This is Bella you're thinking about…and she's not even here.

I ignored my not so gentlemanly thoughts and ran in the kitchen to eat something. I made a few sandwiches and then remembered Emmett and Rosalie were coming soon. _Damn it._ I didn't have time to cook anything.

I guess they wouldn't be mad if I order three pizzas.

Someone knocked at the door. _They're here._ I opened it quickly and there they were. Emmett was grinning smugly at me, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she kept a straight face, staring at me.

_Mmm, I guess I suck at first impressions, _I thought_._

They got in and took their coats off. I had to admit, Emmett was right when he first told me about her; she was very beautiful, but after seeing Bella's picture, it was like Rosalie was invisible to me.

"So, Rosie, this is Edward, my best friend, slash, brother." Emmett made the introductions and I held my hand out. She looked at it for a second, like she was afraid and then forced a smile. "Edward, this is Rosalie Hale, my girlfriend."

She smiled widely at him and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Emmett told me so many things about you. It's nice to finally meet you." she nodded once. Ok, so she wasn't too cocky. Maybe she was shy. "I thought he was going to scream your name during sex." _Or not._

I frowned, embarrassed, as the both of them laughed and Emmett kissed her tenderly on the cheek. I turned around to jump on the couch when someone knocked at the door…Again.

"I'll get it!" Emmett yelled unnecessarily and whistled when he saw three pizzas. "Rose, we have food." he yelled – again.

I rolled my eyes. I wondered what Bella was doing right now. Was she still in the shower?

Emmett's loud laugh pulled me out of my thoughts and he gave me my pizza. Rose grimaced at first, but then sighed, defeated, and took her pizza from her boyfriend's hands.

"How are things with the mysterious girl, Edward?" Emmett asked, taking a bite and chewing with his mouth open. Rosalie grabbed his chin and closed his mouth. I chuckled quietly.

"What mysterious girl?" she asked.

"Eddie has ghosts." Emmett laughed and I glared at him. Rosalie rolled her eyes, clearly not believing him.

"As weird as this may sound, I'm talking to a girl from 2009. She lives in this apartment too." I shrugged like it was no big deal, but her eyes were nearly popping out of her head.

"Are you..." she trailed off.

"Crazy?" I finished for her and smirked. "Well, apparently not, because Emmett's seen the notes and everything is true. Her name is Bella."

She blinked three or four times and then took a huge bite from her pizza. "Um…that's…wow. Send her something now." she raised her eyebrows.

"Before you guys came, she told me she was taking a shower. I think she may be asleep right now." I shrugged.

She stared at me suspiciously for a second and then scoffed quietly to herself.

"You don't believe me, don't you?" I frowned and she quirked one eyebrow. "Fine." I hissed and she rolled her eyes.

Emmett saw our exchange and decided to stay out of it. It seemed that Rosalie wasn't like any other girl. She was exactly what Em needed. She was stubborn, strong, and didn't give a shit about things.

"Em told me you are a trainer and that's how you two met," I said.

"Yes. I've been working as a trainer for two years now. And meeting Emmett was the best thing that has ever happened to me," she grinned at him.

I noticed Emmett wink at her meaningfully. "Oh, that's great, because he came here after gym totally smitten and jelly-like. He kept talking about you. I thought I would have to glue his mouth shut." I laughed as Emmett threw me a dirty look. She stared at him lovingly and leaned over to kiss him.

I shuddered and looked away, totally disgusted.

Suddenly, Rosalie screamed, hitting Emmett in the chest, he yelped and I startled.

The drawer.

Bella.

I opened it quickly and smiled when I read it. _Good night._

**Good night.**

I turned around after closing the drawer and Rosalie had the most bewildered expression ever on her face. I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows defiantly. My face probably said 'told you so'.

She glared at me then and leaned into Emmett. "Shut up."

* * *

**Review?**


	5. I know you

**I love your reviews! Thanks!  
**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Thanks to my beta, Sunray16!!**

* * *

***I know you***

**BPOV**

Green piercing eyes – ok, I was wrong about blue - messy bronze hair, perfect features, tall and muscular. One single word to describe him: beautiful. I pictured him very nice, cute, and stuff, but seeing him...wow, he took my breath away. But his smile...that smile. Speechless. I couldn't think right now.

I grabbed a piece of paper, forcing my hand to write something.

_Not too bad. I thought you were different, but I must say, I'm surprised._

That was the misunderstanding of the year.

**Surprised, in a good way? Or in a bad way?**

Really? You'd got to be kidding me.

_In a good way. So, now I finally know who you are._

Snap out of it, Bella. He was just a guy. He was not God, although he looked like Adonis. What was wrong with me?

**I could say the same thing.**

He found me pretty? Or he just said that only to make me feel better? I sighed and glanced at the clock. It was almost 9pm and I was awfully tired. My eyes were slowly drooping, although I wanted to stay here for the rest of the night and just talk to him.

It was refreshing. Every guy I tried to talk to, they'd always flirted with me shamelessly or made 'subtle' innuendoes.

I decided to take a shower and then sleep. I had time to talk to him tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and so on.

_I'm going to take a shower now. Talk to you later._

I took my pajamas with me into the bathroom and turned on the water. I ran the brush a couple of times through my hair and striped off my clothes. I got in the bathtub and closed my eyes.

After thirty minutes or so, I realized I had fallen asleep and I quickly changed into my pajamas, blew dry my hair, and made something to eat. Before going to bed, I sent him one more note.

_Good night._

**Good night.**

I smiled as I jumped under the covers and pressed my face against the pillow. I was so going to dream about him.

**EPOV**

It was 10am when I woke up. 10am? Damn it, I was late.

I got out of bed, grabbed a pair of jeans and a black shirt, and stormed out of the apartment. I jumped in my Volvo and started the engine. I was one hour late. Great, just freaking great.

His house wasn't very far from mine, but he was the most irritating kid I'd ever had to teach. He didn't like me from the moment he first saw me and I had to say that the feeling was mutual. I pulled over in front of the block and ran upstairs. I knocked at the door twice, panting heavily and keeping one hand on my knee.

Jacob answered, having a fake grin on his face, although his brow was furrowed. "You're late."

I nodded, still gasping for air. "I know. Traffic."

He let me in and I took my coat off. "I'm giving you only half of the money." Jacob said and I scoffed quietly.

What?

"Why?" I frowned and he shrugged indifferently.

"Because you're late." he said matter-of-factly.

"But the class is taking two hours, like usual." I hissed.

"It doesn't matter. You should have been here at 9, now it's 10, so you judge."

God, I hated this kid.

I clenched my hands into fists and walked with him into the other room where the piano was. We both sat down on the bench and I ran my fingers over the ivory keys. I should at least take my revenge, I thought as the corners of my lips twitched.

He cleared his throat loudly, breaking me out of my reverie. "So, I practiced this song, the one that you told me was too difficult for me," he smiled smugly and I forced a sarcastic one.

"Ok, let's see then." I challenged him and with another smug smile, he started.

He was good. Although I hated to admit it, he was very good. I knew for a fact that he didn't like playing piano, but he had skills. Unfortunately, it seemed. We'd never talked about our problems and he was too conceited to actually say anything regarding his life. At first I thought he was just shy, but after a couple of weeks, I realized how wrong I was.

"What do you think?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Good. Congratulations. You really did it, I'm surprised." I mumbled and his smile only grew. "But that's not what I gave you to practice," I pointed out and his smile faltered until it disappeared.

"I've learned the difficult one. This should count as homework." he hissed.

I'd never understood his mood swings.

"I'm afraid not," I sighed dramatically.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he asked rhetorically, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Jacob, I gave you two songs to practice. And from what I remember, I told you to have them ready by now, because I gave them to you three weeks ago. Every time we meet, you give me an excuse for not practicing them. I think it's enough," I frowned.

"Well, if you had taught me better, I would have known," he scoffed loudly.

What was he saying!? I gave him two songs that weren't too difficult and he played the most complex one. That wasn't his homework and he should have stuck to the lesson plan. Yes, I was impressed, but I didn't think at school, the teacher would have given him an A for doing thirty exercises that weren't actually homework.

At least that's the way it was in my school.

"Maybe you want to learn, but you're not very obedient." I said, trying to act like a real teacher and not get too angry.

"Are you serious? And what are you? My father?"

I took a deep breath. "Look, Jacob. I'm trying to be nice to you. I'm your teacher and we shouldn't argue like this all the time."

He rolled his eyes.

"I know you hate me," I continued and he didn't seem to protest. After all, the feeling was mutual. "But at least pretend to like playing piano."

"Well, I can't be all lovey-dovey with the ivory keys, because I really hate playing piano." he shrugged.

Then why the hell was I here?

"You know what? I quit." I stood up abruptly. What? What did I just say?

"Oh. OK, fine," he seemed nearly thrilled about it, "but you're still receiving only half of the money.

Argh!

I got in the Volvo, mumbling angrily under my breath, and started the engine. The rest of my students were so nice and he was so bold.

I drove through New York, just listening to my music. In two hours I had another class, but until then, I didn't have anything to do. My thoughts slowly drifted to Bella and I really needed someone to talk to in that moment. I noticed a Starbucks and parked in front of it.

I got out of the car and walked inside. I startled when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking." I apologized.

The guy was tall, blond and looked kind of nervous. "It's ok." he mumbled, frowning.

"Are you... alright?" I asked.

He looked at me warily, his eyes narrowing. "Yes. No. I mean, I don't know..." he frowned again, looked behind him then again at me. "Look, I know you don't know me, but can you...can you do me a favor?"

Huh?

"Um, depends," I shrugged. He did look nervous but he was just a stranger. I didn't trust him.

"Do you see that girl over there with short black hair?" he asked, trying to be subtle. I nodded once. The girl was talking to someone on the phone, smiling. In front of her was a cup of coffee. "Can you help me?"

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Help you get her?"

"Well, yeah. I know it's weird, since you barely know me, but I never had the courage to talk to her. And maybe, you would be willing to help me," he muttered and I just stared at him. "So?"

I sighed and shrugged. "Ok. Just be near her so that you can help her clean up," I said and he looked at me confused. I didn't have time to explain my plan, so he followed my instructions.

She was grinning. "That's such good news. So you're coming. Finally. I can't believe it."

I pretended to trip over my own feet and fell on top of her table, spilling the coffee in her lap. She let out a long scream, jumped to her feet and then turned to glare at me. The guy was staring at both of us, mouth open and wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." I pursed my lips.

"Oh my God. Why did you do that? These were my new Levi jeans and my Jimmy Choo's. Now they're ruined." she cried and stomped her foot furiously. She threw her cell phone in the purse and tried to clean herself up.

"I'm really sorry," I whispered again, but she didn't even look up at me.

I winked at the guy and he seemed to snap out of it, sending me a grateful smile. I nodded towards him once and I walked backwards, trying to get out of there.

"That guy was so rude. I'm sorry. Can I help you?" I heard him ask and I shook my head in amusement.

She squealed. "Oh really? Thank you so much. But I don't think the stain will come out now," she pouted and then smirked at him. "What's your name?"

I was already out when he answered her. I chuckled quietly to myself and climbed in the car, fastening my seat belt and turning on the radio.

Time for my next class.

**BPOV**

Finally home. I sighed as I opened the door and jumped on the couch. I was exhausted. I looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was almost 8pm. God, I really didn't like Kate. She convinced me she had some problems going on in her family and took the rest of the day off. I agreed because she seemed pretty upset about it.

And then I found out she was going to meet her boyfriend in twenty minutes because the guy wasn't willing to wait for her another couple of hours. So I had to do her job too. I'm surprised Maggie, our boss, hadn't fired her already.

I was in my pajamas and under the covers when my doorbell rang. I groaned and furiously got out of bed, opening the door. I sighed when I saw Alice smiling at me.

"I was trying to sleep, Alice." I yawned loudly and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gee, happy to see you too." she grumbled and entered my apartment, making herself cozy on my couch. I sat next to her, bringing my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my knees. "Jasper is still at work and I was home alone. I thought it was a good idea to come see what you were doing," she shrugged.

"Sleeping," I mumbled under my breath.

She stared at me for a second and then frowned. "You look like crap."

"Thanks. I'm tired," I groaned.

"Then sleep," she pursed her lips.

"And what are you going to do?" I asked as my eyes were slowly drooping.

"I'll live. Come on, Bella. Go to your room and try to get some sleep. I think I'm going to watch a movie or something. Jasper said he's going to call me as soon as he gets home, so there's no problem."

I listened to her and walked in my room, got under the covers and closed my eyes. I was half asleep when I jumped to my feet startled.

"Oh, my God. Is this Edward Cullen?" Alice screamed.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Four secrets

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._ And thanks for your reviews. I love reading them! Hope next time there will be more.

**Bold = Edward**

_Italic = Bella/Alice_

Thanks to my beta, Sunray16.**  
**

* * *

***Four secrets***

**BPOV**

I groaned as I tried to fall asleep, but I wasn't having any of it. Alice burst in with a shocked expression on her face and Edward's photo in her hand. Her blue eyes were huge and staring at me. I sighed in frustration and stood up, trying to decipher her mood.

"What now?" I grumbled and she showed me the picture. "Yeah, I know. That's Edward." I shrugged.

"Bella, you don't get it." she whimpered. "I know him."

With those little three words, she was able to leave me with my mouth open. She knew him? How? When? Did she see him yesterday? Was he still in New York? What the heck?

"What?" I nearly shouted.

"I know him. Of course I know him." she whispered mostly to herself and her expression turned angry or maybe just a little irritated.

"When?"

She looked up at me and then back at the photo. "Two years ago." _Oh, darn it!_ "I was talking to you on the phone, when he came out of nowhere and spilled the coffee in my lap." she hissed. She was talking to me? _Remember, Bella_. "That day, my jeans and my favorite pair of shoes got ruined." she pouted.

"I don't understand. That's when you first met Jasper? You told me he was sweet enough to help you clean up." I frowned in confusion.

"Yep. He was standing next to me and he was so sweet, it made me fall in love with him in that instant." she sighed blissfully.

"You know Edward. You've seen him." I whispered to myself and Alice nodded, pursing her lips.

"God, this is so weird."

"Isn't everything?" I asked sarcastically. _Try to remember, Bella._ You were talking to Alice on the phone when Edward appeared and spilled her coffee all over her. "I can't remember."

"Jasper needs to know this. He'll be so shocked." Alice said, but my mind was elsewhere.

"When did you first meet Jasper? Date, I want a date." I demanded and she bit her lip, thinking.

"Hmm, I never thought about it before. Jasper and I have always counted since he asked me to be his girlfriend." she pursed her lips and then her eyes lit up, although there was a strange spark in them. "Today. Oh my God, today. I mean, this day two years ago."

My mouth hung open and before she could say anything, I ran into the living room and grabbed some paper and a pen. I wasn't tired anymore. Adrenaline and pure shock coursed through my veins and my heart pounded loudly in my chest. I felt so close to him in that moment – ok, maybe Alice was, but you caught the picture – it made me dizzy.

What if I'd seen him too? Maybe I didn't remember, but no... That was stupid. If I had seen him, I would have remembered it. At least, when I saw his photo nothing happened, so that meant our paths had never crossed before.

Hmph... this sucked.

_Edward, did you see Alice or Jasper today? Please, I need to know._

"Do you think he's going to answer?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You think he's asleep?" I asked back and she shrugged. I hoped not.

_Thud!_ I exchanged a quick glance with Alice before I began reading his note.

**Hi to you too. Um...I don't know. I don't really know what they look like.**

I didn't have time to search for their pictures, so I looked at Alice and tried to describe her. I had her features completely memorized by now, but well..

_Alice is very tiny with spiky black hair and has a very absurd obsession for fashion. _She was reading over my shoulder and seeing what I'd just written, she punched me in the arm. I grinned at her, shrugging. _Jasper is tall; his hair is the same color as honey and has blue eyes._

"I think he has seen us." Alice said cheerfully.

"And what's with the good mood?"

"That means he can see you." she squealed.

I sighed in frustration and frowned. "I don't remember seeing him in the past. And trust me, I would have remembered if it had been otherwise. He's not very easy to forget."

Alice threw me a meaningful look and I ignored it. I didn't really want to know what she was thinking.

**You mean, they were Alice and Jasper? Oh God. I can't believe it. Wait. Was Alice talking to you at that moment? **

"I guess that answers our question." Alice chirped and my shoulders slumped.

_I guess so. I don't really remember that day, but Alice had already confirmed it. She does remember seeing you._

**Well, this gets even more unbelievable. I stopped in front of a Starbucks, when I bumped into Jasper, it seems. He looked pretty nervous about something and asked me if I wanted to help him. Then he showed me Alice.**

"Wait a minute. Help him how?" Alice frowned suspiciously.

I looked at her for a second, deciding whether I should ask Edward or not.

"Are you going to ask him today, Bella?" she raised her eyebrows. She huffed, seeing how slow I was moving and wrote a note.

_Help him how? You said he looked nervous. Why? – Alice._

I rolled my eyes and she shrugged. "Curious."

**Wait. Is Alice there?**

She groaned frustrated. _Stop beating around the bush and tell me. Why was Jasper nervous?_

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating." I mumbled under my breath and she giggled.

"It's a talent. And well, Jasper is my fiancé. I need to know why."

**Ok, ok, fine. But don't tell him I told you about this. He was nervous because he didn't know how to catch your attention. So he asked me to help him. **Alice's eyes narrowed when she read it. Maybe she was thinking about spilling her coffee over her shoes. Oops. **And no, he didn't tell me to ruin your clothes. That was um, my idea. But whatever. You two really seemed to hit it off then so I left. **

"That really happened?" I asked, trying to distract Alice's attention from Edward's plan. "I mean, Edward was Cupid in this story. How cool is that?" I laughed and she seemed to relax.

She shook her head in amazement. "Jasper will be shocked when he hears about this."

"Not as shocked as I was. I mean, I am." I muttered.

_I'm going to say thank you, Edward. Thanks to you, I have a beautiful and loving fiancé, BUT... I'm never going to forgive you for destroying my favorite shoes. – A._

I rolled my eyes again, giggling.

**You're welcome. And sorry, but I think you'll live.**

He was teasing her and that made me laugh even more. Alice sighed pretending to be frustrated and then inevitably, she joined me.

_I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Edward. _She wrote and sent him the note, winking at me.

**Well, then, happy to meet you, friend. Is Bella there?**

We both laughed as my cheeks began to flush. Then her cell phone rang, telling us Jasper was already home. She said goodbye and sent Edward a note as well, we hugged and then she was gone.

I smiled as I took my previous seat beside the drawer.

_So, what's new?_

**Nothing really. I'm still in shock. So you were in New York two years ago.**

_Actually not. I stayed in Forks for a couple of months more. Then I moved in with Alice, but as their relationship grew stronger, things changed. I came here and they found an apartment for themselves._

**When did you move in here? In this apartment, I mean.**

_Four months ago, I think. Why?_

**That means I'm not going to live in this apartment for too long, since you told me there was another man living in here when you came. I don't get it. Why?**

My heard sank at his words. He was leaving? But he didn't have reasons. Well, not yet. And I hoped never, but I knew that wasn't true. Something must have happened. I didn't want to think about it. That would only make me anxious. Maybe because we were sharing the same apartment and I really thought we were friends. He was nice to talk to and I enjoyed our conversations.

Yes, he was pushy and sometimes a tease, but that was Edward after all and I liked him. Whoa... what?

_Let's not think about it. What were you doing before we disturbed you?_

**You didn't disturb anything. I wanted to take a shower. But now I'm too lazy and I'd rather talk to you than sleep. Today wasn't the best day of my life.**

I blushed. Thank God he couldn't see me or else he would have laughed.

_What happened?_

**I was late at one of my classes and after arguing with my student over his homework, I told him I quit. And I ended up with only half of the money.**

I pictured him pouting like a five year old in my head and giggled. But he said he quit?

_Are you sure that was a good idea?_

**Well, no, but I couldn't restrain myself. He was really pissing me off.**

I laughed. _Mmm, that doesn't make you a good teacher, _I teased him. Might as well enjoy it.

**Really? Well, I'm sorry you think so low of me.**

He was sarcastic or really upset? This was the disadvantage in all this mess. I never knew his true feelings. If he was mad or upset or happy or just a tease – like usual.

_What is that supposed to mean? I was only kidding, Edward._

**I know, I know. Don't worry. I think it's fair to get your revenge.**

I rolled my eyes, smiling. _You're right. And I think it's only fair if you tell me more about you. Tell me four secrets of yours._

**If you promise to tell me four of yours.**

Damn it.

_Ok, fine. But you first._

**Well...**

**1. I hate boxers, don't know why, I just do. Don't laugh.**

**2. I've never been in love.**

**3. When I was a teenager, I kept a diary – unfortunately, my mom found it one day and read it. Embarrassing...**

**4. I have a thing for sporty cars.**

**Your turn now.**

I was laughing while blushing – awkward combination. His mom read his diary? That really was embarrassing. Poor thing.

_Ok, so..._

_1. When I was in high school, I kept a photo of Brad Pitt under my pillow. I thought it would bring me good luck. Don't ask why._

_2. I've never been in love._

_3. I always cry at Titanic, it doesn't matter how many times I've watched it before._

_4. I absolutely adore The Simpsons. I think it's the greatest show ever._

I yawned loudly and struggled to keep my eyes open. I was dead on my feet and the only thing in my head right now was my bed. I wanted to stay here and talk to him, but tomorrow I had to work. And I was sure he had to work too. My clock showed almost 11 pm. When did the time pass so quickly? It felt like Alice was here only one minute ago.

**I guess we both have something in common. Love doesn't seem to be our strong point in life.**

I sighed, agreeing with him.

_Yes, but I'm sure there is someone for you and me. You know, like 'the one'. Although I need to tell you that I've always hated these kinds of conversations. Alice bugs me about it, but I always find an excuse to stop her from poisoning my brain._

**The same with Emmett. I hate him when he starts 'the talk'. But well, we both have two crazy friends.**

I giggled. _And we can't live without them either._

**Speak for yourself. **

He was laughing too. I could sense it.

_I'm going to sleep, Edward. I really need some. Good night._

**Sweet dreams.**

You bet I will.

* * *

Just press the green button below. It won't take more than a minute. :)

**v**

**v**


	7. Tanya

I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews! I love them all!

**Bold = Edward**

_Italic = Bella _

Thanks to my beta, Sunray16!!!

* * *

***Tanya***

**EPOV**

I'd seen Alice and Jasper and I was so close to finally meeting Bella, my new friend slash neighbor from the future. This was unbelievable, like I told her yesterday. Alice probably saw my picture and recognized me. _Damn it_. Couldn't she have seen it earlier? At least I'd know I was going to meet her.

It sucked.

We couldn't even exchange e-mails because if I tried to send her something, she might have received it two years ago. Besides, she didn't know me, back then. And if she tried to send me something, I would receive it two years later, in 2009. _Jeez._

I had a few classes today, but not until later this afternoon. The first one would start at 2:00 PM, so I had time to wander through New York. I grabbed my coat and walked downstairs, heading to my Volvo.

I jumped in and turned on the radio. I started the engine and I was ready to go to Starbucks.

What if Alice or Jasper were there? What if _now _I had the chance to see Bella? I felt hope - I was anxious. Finding Bella in my world had become my addiction, my obsession. I didn't know why. Maybe it would be my new hobby or just a challenge.

Emmett told me to calm down the other day when I explained to him what had happened between us. He hadn't seen her photo yet, but I described her to him and he agreed with me. She was beautiful. But he didn't have time to hang out with me because he was totally absorbed by Rose. She was okay. I was starting to like her…I think. They said they would come to visit me tonight, but I couldn't go to their apartment. They were too new to this relationship and I was afraid I would find them...well, you know, in the act. I shuddered.

I arrived and parked the Volvo, literally jumping out of it. I looked around me, trying to find a glimpse of spiky black hair with someone tall and blond. Nothing.

_Don't lose your hope, Edward, _I thought.

I ordered a coffee and waited. No one I knew was here - only strangers. If at least someone could have seen Bella before, but she told me she didn't know anyone other than Alice and Jasper. She didn't have a boyfriend, her parents were in Forks, she had no siblings... And well, there was another problem.

If she had really been here, she wouldn't have known me. She would think I was delusional or something like that.

_Give up, Edward_, someone told me in my head and I sighed.

Great, now I was having conversations with my conscience.

I waited until my coffee got cold. Neither of them came. I ran my fingers through my already messy hair and stood up, paying for the coffee and walking toward my Volvo.

I had really hoped that one of them would be here, but I didn't have time to wait. It was almost two o'clock and I wasn't going to be late again.

Just as I got outside, someone squealed and jumped at my neck. I frowned, confused, and when I saw her, I froze. _Oh no, please, no. Not now._

"Eddie. Oh God, it's really you." Tanya screamed in my ear and I winced, remaining motionless as a statue. A few people gave us funny looks and I grimaced. I can't... breathe... "I was so sad when you didn't call me back. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I'm really surprised."

I suppressed a groan. "I can't talk right now. I need to go; I have classes." I mumbled and her face fell.

"Oh, well…I thought you might like a coffee," she shrugged. "Maybe tonight or tomorrow," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "It doesn't really matter when - you need to tell me everything that has happened to you. Who knows what might happen next?" she asked rhetorically and I wanted to tell her 'nothing'. Instead, I bit my tongue and managed a weak smiled.

"I need to go, Tanya."

She smiled and hugged me again. I kept my hands to myself and waited until she took her arms off of me. She realized it and instead of leaving me alone, she grabbed my hands and squeezed them. "I really missed you."

I nodded once and with a short smile, I climbed in the driver's seat. She was still staring at me from the sidewalk when I decided to get the hell out of there. This was exactly what I needed…an encounter with Tanya, my nightmare.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried not to think about our dates three months ago. That was the blackest period of my life.

I was there in less than five minutes and I sighed in relief. Seth was one of my favorite students. He really liked what he was doing and we were friends. The one I didn't like was Leah, his sister who was six years older than him. She reminded me very much of Rosalie. I was sure that if they'd met, they would have been great friends…or not.

Unfortunately, she was the one to open the door and threw me a dirty look. "Oh, it's you," she mumbled under her breath and let me inside. "Seth! Your teacher is here!" she yelled and I winced. She really had a set of lungs.

Seth shook his head, grinning. He reminded me very much of Emmett. _Strange._ "Hey, Edward, everything is done. I practiced the song and my mom seems very impressed," his smile turned smug. Then his eyes wandered to where Leah used to be and grimaced. "Only this dickhead thinks it's horrible. I swear, all she does is frown, cuss, or groan." I realized he said the last sentence mostly to himself, but I chuckled quietly.

"I would like to hear it, Seth." I said and he nodded as we walked towards his piano.

When he finished playing, I patted him on the shoulder proudly. "Very good, Seth. I'm glad at least _you_ practiced the song that was assigned," I sighed in relief.

"What? Jacob?" he laughed, already knowing without needing to be told. I told him about my situation with Jacob and he found it kind of hilarious. _As if._

I nodded grimly and he laughed again.

"Now, I had this..." I started, but someone interrupted me. I winced again.

"SETH! You son of a bitch, you've been in my room!" Leah screamed as she glared at him with all her might. He shrugged indifferently.

"There is mud all over my carpet and it smells like wet dog inside. What did I do to have you as my brother?" she screamed again and then stormed off in her room.

I pursed my lips and tried to stay out of it, but Seth rolled his eyes and chuckled under his breath. "I think she's PMS-ing," he said and I burst out laughing. Leah heard me and cursed loudly.

Seth sighed. "Oh the joys of having a sister," he mumbled sarcastically and then we ignored her, concentrating on nothing else but the piano in front of us.

"We should start with this one," I showed him a song and he agreed. I had already forgotten Tanya, but Bella was constantly on my mind and I had to force my mind to focus on what Seth was doing.

**BPOV**

"He was very pissed off, Bella." Alice giggled.

"Pissed off? Why? I thought he would be shocked, not mad. After all, Edward did him a favor. A very big one, if I may say so," I mumbled.

I was in my car, going to work. I was lucky it hadn't snowed lately or else now I would be dead. Alice told Jasper about Edward and that she found out about his plan to get her. He was pretty angry, although I thought he was more embarrassed than angry. He didn't want Alice to know what happened then, but she assured him everything was okay and that she was very proud of him.

"He was…at first. Then his mouth dropped to the floor and he looked so adorable," she sighed. "Other than that, he said he was a nice guy, but I'm still not forgiving him for destroying my shoes," she pouted.

"I didn't know you could hold a grudge, Alice," I laughed.

"I can't, but it's better if I can't see him. I'd probably forgive him immediately if he begged me with those sparkling green eyes of his," she taunted me and I rolled my eyes – for her sake.

His emerald green eyes, so deep and intense, they made me forget everything. I wasn't paying attention to the road anymore and I nearly bumped into someone. I sighed, relieved when my car remained unharmed. God, I really should stop thinking about him, while driving. _You're losing it, Bella. Really._

"Are you ok, Bella? I heard something weird," Alice inquired and I realized she was still on the phone with me.

"Oh, yeah, everything's cool. Talk to you later, Al." I snapped my phone shut as soon as she said 'bye' and I pulled over. I got out of the car and looked over it for damages.

_Nothing…thank God. _

I entered the library and the first one to greet me was Kate. She threw me a smile that seemed more like a grimace. I ignored her and started doing my job as best I could, still tired from the night before.

I'd been thinking the entire night about nothing and everything. I didn't even know why. I just stared up at the ceiling and played with my hair. Now that I thought about it, it seemed pretty stupid because I told Edward I was really tired and I wanted to sleep. But as soon as I got in bed, the fatigue just disappeared.

After two hours of moving around and dusting off some books, someone entered the library, followed by squeals and laughs. I rolled my eyes when I recognized Kate's voice.

"I'm so happy to see you, sister. Long time no see," she exclaimed.

"I know, but we're seeing each other now. I missed you so much. Can you believe it's been almost two years?" the other one said. I didn't realize Kate had a sister.

I turned and looked at them. She had long, strawberry-blond hair. She was tall and very beautiful, extremely if I may say so. She and Kate really looked alike - no wonder they were sisters.

"But you're so beautiful - seems that marriage really works for you," Kate winked at her and they both giggled. Her sister's smile turned smug as she looked at Kate.

"I guess so. He was pretty lucky to find me."

I rolled my eyes. _Right_... Sure, she was drop dead gorgeous, but that poor guy. But who was I to judge, right?

"Oh, please," Kate laughed. "When do I get to see him? Is he here with you in New York?"

"Unfortunately not. But since you're not going anywhere soon, I'll tell him to come visit you. Maybe we can go out, just the three of us," her sister shrugged and then hugged again Kate. "I really missed you. Now, tell me - do you have a boyfriend, an admirer, a husband, anything?"

"I wish, nut no. I haven't found my guy yet; they were out of my league. Don't worry though, I'm still young and beautiful." What a fat liar! Of course she had a boyfriend.

"Bet you are," the other one laughed and I found myself rolling my eyes again.

"Um...I was wondering. What happened... with...you know." Kate asked hesitantly and her sister put on a poker face, looking very intently at her perfect manicured nails.

"Edward?" she said indifferently and my breath stopped. Was she talking about the same Edward? My eyes narrowed as I tried to listen to her. "Oh well... I don't know where he is. And I don't really care. Last time we talked was a year ago, maybe even two, so I don't understand why you're asking me about him."

_Oh, no... come on, give me some details._

But there were millions of Edwards in New York. That couldn't be my Edward. _My _Edward?

Kate shrugged. "Nothing, just curious. You were pretty smitten when you first met him. I thought you kept in touch with him."

"Yeah. right. Look, Kate, we lost contact centuries ago and I don't feel like talking about this, so just drop it."

"Ok, fine. Whatever."

This wasn't Edward Cullen. Or maybe... _no, no, no_. Even if it was the same Edward, she still didn't know where he was. _So it really doesn't matter_, I told myself.

"I have to go, but I'll be seeing you soon, sister. I'm in town for a couple of days and I want to spend them with you. You need to tell me everything that has happened."

"Ok, Tanya. Call me." They hugged and I sighed, scolding myself for eavesdropping.

I'd always thought that people who listened in on another people's conversations were bad, but now I was one of them. _Great_, just another thing to add to my list of faults. I had to tell Edward about this. Maybe he wasn't the one they were talking about, but still, I had to tell him. And if he knew this Tanya girl, then my suspicions were right and I'd end up killing myself for not asking her about him.

Now was too late and I noticed that Kate's eyes were on me as soon as Tanya left the library. I blushed, thinking about listening to her conversation, and avoided her gaze.

I was home at 8:00 PM. I barely reached the door when I heard my drawer click.

**Hey. I thought you might be home. If not, then send me a message as soon as you see this.**

What luck!

_I guess you have a sixth sense about me because I just got home. _

**Thank God for that. I missed you.**

I blushed and a huge smile broke across my face.

_I missed you too. _

**I was hoping to see you today. I went to that Starbucks again, but I didn't have any luck. I wished you were there.**

_Me too. And I have something to tell you. While working today, a girl entered the library and spoke to one of my colleagues, Kate – she's her sister. Kate asked her about someone called Edward and I thought it was you. I didn't know what to think. _

**Hmm... I don't know either. What was her name? Kate's sister, I mean.**

_Tanya. Long, blond hair, tall, perfect body…do you know her?_

Please, no. Please. Tell me you don't know her or else I'm going to strangle myself. I bit my lip anxiously and he answered five minutes later.

_Kill me_, I thought.

**Tanya? I know her. What a coincidence! I saw her today too. She was the girl I told you I'd dated for a couple of weeks.**

They were... together? I mean, they went out on dates? Maybe that was why Kate was so hesitant when she first asked her about him.

_Shit. And I just let her go. But she'd already told Kate she didn't know where you were. So after all... _

***sigh* And here I was, hoping you had more luck than I did. **

I frowned sadly.

_But we still have time to meet. I have your picture, so I know what you look like. Maybe tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. And we still have this drawer so we can talk - or write. _

**Of course. The drawer. But wait...what do you think about phone numbers? I can give you mine and see where I am. **

I raised my eyebrows. _Ok. But what if you changed your number? _

**It doesn't matter. We could at least try and see if it works.**

He was right and once I copied his number in my cell phone, my heart went into overdrive, while my palms turned sweaty.

It rang once – he didn't answer. My teeth bit down into my lip and I was starting to grow hopeless.

Twice – still no answer. I sighed sadly.

Then a velvety soothing voice whispered and I stiffened. "Hello?"


	8. Mystery

**I own nothing.**

**Thanks to my beta, Sunray16.**

**

* * *

*Mystery*  
**

**BPOV**

A velvet soothing voice whispered and everything froze around me. "Hello?"

My heart exploded in my chest in the second I first heard his voice. It was like nothing I had ever heard before – gentle, calm, and able to make you fall in love with him immediately.

I couldn't speak. My mouth seemed to be glued shut.

"Hello?" he asked again and I finally opened my mouth to take a huge deep breath, meant to calm my nerves and maybe my heart too. "Is anybody there?" he continued and all I wanted to do was scream 'yes' and jump like crazy.

But as soon as I tried to speak, someone screamed on the other end. "_Edward, you need to go. Come on, you're going to be late. More than you are already. You'll talk to him or her later."_

"Sorry, but I can't talk right now. If there is something important you want to tell me, call me in eight hours." he sighed.

"No, wait." I screamed, but it was too late. He had already hung up.

My shoulders slumped and I literally wanted to jump off of a cliff for being an idiot with capital I. I had to speak to him. I had to tell him it was me. I licked my lips and then I tasted the salt. I was crying, even sobbing. I was so close to telling him everything, but then the whole thing vanished, when he shut the phone.

And I didn't blame him. I didn't even give him a reason to keep talking to me. I was quiet and he seemed to be in a hurry.

And then it dawned on me. I talked to him. Bella, you freaking talked to him and you're crying like a baby. I just wanted the conversation to be longer, but I heard his voice. And he did tell me to call him later, so it wasn't too late. Bella, you heard him, Bella. Stop crying like an imbecile.

_Edward! Edward, you're not going to believe it. Oh my God, you answered. It was you. You answered! You still have the same cell phone number. I can't believe it. You know what this means? That I can see you. We can meet and then we can talk. And... Take a deep breath, Bella._

**Really? And what did I say? Did I remember you? Where am I?**

All of my excitement – or maybe a part of it – vanished and I pouted. And now I have to disappoint him.

_I'm sorry…really, I am. I just...I was so shocked that you answered that...well, I couldn't talk and then there was this man screaming at you for being late for something and you hung up on me. I don't blame you. I was the one who stupidly wasted your time by not saying anything._

I was blushing at the end of the note.

**Hey, none of that. I answered, right? You could hear me and that means you can call me again. This is so great, Bella, and we'd been worrying for nothing.**

I sighed blissfully and smiled again. He was truly amazing. I thought he was going to be upset, but he was comforting me instead. But when he wasn't? And his voice was just another aspect of his perfection. I was happy to have met him and to have him as my friend.

Friend. I liked the sound of that, but it was also wrong. I felt like it was wrong. How many times had I tried to push my fantasies in the back of my head? Yes, I wanted to meet him, but there was more to it than that. Much, much more than that. I wanted... more.

Oh, my God. What was I doing here? I couldn't fall for him. If he was here, in 2009, I would give everything to have him next to me. Even the sound of his voice made me shiver in pleasure and the fact that I heard it made him even more real. And he _was_ real. I would meet him this week. The thought put a huge grin on my face.

_Yes, it's amazing. Meanwhile, would you like to give more pictures of you? If it's ok. I'd like to have you memorized by the end of this week, if you don't mind._

**Excited, are we? I think I'm even more nervous than you are. And about the pictures, as you wish.**

I squealed and waited anxiously for them. When the drawer clicked, I opened it quickly and I sighed in relief.

There were two photos of him alone and two of him with his friends. The guy next to him was burly and grinning from ear to ear, while the other one was a drop dead gorgeous girl with blond hair and a perfect body that had her arms wrapped around the guy's waist.

Edward looked like a Greek god staring at the camera with sparkling green eyes and a crooked smile. I was breathing heavily just by looking at his picture. The thought of seeing him soon sent my heart over the edge.

They seemed to be really happy and, from what I remembered, the burly one was Emmett and the blond girl must be his girlfriend, whose name I didn't know.

_Who's the blond?_

**That's Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. She's the perfect girl for him. At first, it's difficult to befriend her, but when you get to know her better, she's okay. They really love each other which surprises me - Emmett told me countless times how love was for dummies.**

I laughed lightheartedly as I stared into Emmett's eyes. You could see his love for Rosalie radiating off his skin. Love... it was weird how things could change from day to day. You could think that you're powerful and strong, but you can't fight against nature. Life is too complicated and strange to handle it alone.

**Bella?**

I snapped out of it. _Yes?_

**Um... after you send me a few photos of yours, what do you say about twenty questions?**

I shook my head in amusement. I knew he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Of course, it would only be fair to answer his questions after he answered mine.

_Ok, although I disagree with the number twenty. Only five. Please? You need to be honest with me and I'll try to be too. You send me your questions, I'll answer them, then it's my turn. _I sent him the note along with my pictures.

**That's fine by me, Ms Swan. So, here it goes.**

**What's your favorite flower?**

**What is your biggest regret in life until now?**

**Where would you like to go in vacation?**

**What kind of music do you like to listen to?**

**What was your most embarrassing memory from high school?**

_Well, let's see... I've always had a thing for red roses. I know, every girl would say that, but they express passion, love, beauty, and elegance._

_Mmm. Maybe for not visiting my parents very often. I miss them, but unfortunately, I don't have time to go to Forks. And another thing, it would be my dream to become a writer. I don't see it as a regret, but I do want it so badly to come true._

_You're not going to believe it, but I want to go to Italy. My mom had the opportunity to visit it when she was a kid and I've always dreamt of going there. She told me about how wonderful it was and that made me even more curious._

_It doesn't matter. I like everything, starting with Jimmy Eat World and finishing with Lady Gaga – don't laugh. I find listening to music very relaxing._

_Oh, God. It was September and Alice and I had just started our senior year of high school. She convinced me to wear a blue skirt with a white v-neck shirt. And to top it all, she forced me into wearing high heels. Everyone was staring at me and I felt like an alien. As I was walking toward my locker, blushing furiously, I slipped and the next thing I knew, my skirt was revealing absolutely everything. A few guys videotaped it and the next day, I found myself as fresh news on YouTube with more than 8,000 views. Alice needed three days to convince me to go back to school._

**Pity I wasn't there.**

_*glare* For staring at me or helping me?_

**Of course helping you. Always helping you.**

I sighed, half irritated, half amused. I wish I could see his expression. But I had a feeling he was grinning.

_1. Favorite color._

_2. What did you hate most in high school?_

_3. Why did you decide to move to New York?_

_4. Do you have a favorite sport?_

_5. Tell me the most embarrassing thing that you wrote in your diary and which your mom had to read about._

I smiled evilly at the last one. I remembered his secret about keeping a diary and I'd always wondered what was written in there. He'd already told me we were both going to be honest with each other, so he had to answer me.

**1. Brown. It's warm, relaxing and very nice to look at. But as much as I like brown, I love blue too. Blue like the sky or the water.**

**2. The girls. Really. They were annoying. Only a few of them were nice, but the other ones were the bimbo type – I think you know what I'm talking about, I'm sure they were in your high school too. I even had a fan club, not that I'm showing off about it. It just drove me crazy and I'm glad it's finally over.**

**3. It had always been a dream of mine – to change my life, everything. Of course, I miss my parents like hell and I wish I wouldn't have moved here, but there are times when I think it's the best thing that has ever happened to me.**

**4. I told you I was on the high school basketball team. Other than that, I think I'm starting to like baseball. My dad loves watching games on TV and, when I had the opportunity, I would join him.**

**5. Tell me you're joking. Oh come on, Bella. Really? Well... there was this awkward semester in my freshman year of high school. I had a crush on a girl and I was too shy to speak to her. I wrote in my diary every single detail I... well, wanted to tell her or um, do to her - I'm not a psycho; I think you get the picture. Then when Esme found it and read about it, she didn't stop making fun of me until I was in my senior year. I'm sure glad Emmett was out of the loop, because then it would have been hell.**

I had tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard. Oh, poor Esme – I realized that must be his mother. I couldn't imagine how it was for her to read about her little innocent boy's fantasies. Although, I was sure that if Renee had found my diary, she would have reacted just like Esme. I shuddered and thanked God I didn't have one.

**I know you're laughing right now. I can sense you.**

_Oh really? _

**Yep. And don't think you're getting out of it easily.**

I laughed again, clutching my stomach. _And what are you going to do about it?_

**Well, let's see. I can never talk to you again OR wait two years, go see you and tickle you till you yell at me to stop.**

I sighed involuntarily. If I had answered him then...

_I like the waiting-two-years option, but not the tickling part._

**Mm. I think that can be discussed. I miss you, Bella.**

_I'm right here. _I frowned. He wasn't referring to that and I knew it. I just decided to play dumb. I was afraid of having strong feelings for him, terrified of never meeting him.

**You know what I'm talking about, Bella. I just...I want to see you.**

_I miss you too. _I pouted as I sent him the note.

**Can you answer me one question? **

What question?

_Yeah._

**What do you think about me?**

I pursed my lips nervously. My hand trembled as it tried to write something.

_That you're a nice, good-looking guy. You're honest, thoughtful, and you care for your friends and parents – I noticed a strong bond between them and you, especially between you and your mom. You love what you're doing right now – teaching kids. You are able to irritate me to death, but you do have a good sense of humor. And I know for sure that you're as stubborn as I am. Now you._

I read it once again, trying to find something out of place. Everything seemed to be ok. Nothing too obvious or with possible double-meanings.

**I'm glad to hear that you don't find me creepy. **I rolled my eyes. Yeah right... **Well, you're very beautiful, smart, and impulsive. I like your sense of humor too and I'm sorry I irritate you to death – sometimes. You're cute when you're embarrassed or flustered, you're extremely stubborn, but very caring. You love your parents very much and you miss them like hell. I know you love books and you enjoy working in a library, although you still hope you'd become a writer someday. I think I got it all straight.**

I blushed, while smiling. He knew everything about me. I didn't think I was beautiful, but I didn't think I was ugly either. Just…plain. I didn't feel like I was anything special and wondered if he told me that only to spare my feelings. Probably…or not.

The next day, I was ecstatic. I was smiling so wide that my face hurt and even Alice asked me if I was ok when she called me early that morning. I was so happy.

**One**: It was Saturday.

**Two**: My relationship with Edward was getting stronger.

**Three**: I was going to meet him. Soon, very soon.

**Four**: I was in love.

My smile grew even wider as I repeated the fourth sentence in my head, staring in the mirror. I was in love with Edward Cullen. I looked stupid, even I could tell it, but there was nothing that could vanish the smile off of my face.

I skipped in the kitchen, humming to myself when Alice and Jasper burst in. I jumped, startled, but then I laughed, earning funny looks from them. Alice rolled her eyes, giggling, while Jasper shrugged. I stuck my tongue out at them and gave them each a cup of coffee.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but we need to talk about my wedding!" Alice squealed while I stared at her.

This was so unlike her. She didn't ask me why I was smiling. She wasn't curious? Just one word: wow.

"I've already asked Jazzy if we could use doves at the end of the ceremony and he agreed. Isn't it great, Bella? And you can be my bridesmaid and I've already thought of a beautiful dress for you. I thought something pink or blue. What do you think? Jazzy said blue, but I wanted your opinion and..." she stopped to take a deep breath and I exchanged an amused look with Jasper.

"Breathe Alice. You need to slow down because I didn't understand anything," I laughed, trying to ignore the fact that she wanted me as her bridesmaid. I was scared. Not because I didn't want to, but because I was afraid I'd trip over my own feet and ruin her wedding.

"Ok, fine. So, what do you say about being my bridesmaid?" she grinned widely.

I kept the smile on my face, although it wasn't genuine anymore, and opened the TV, shuffling through the channels.

"Don't ignore me, Isabella Swan," she frowned.

I sighed and dropped the remote on the couch, turning around to face her. "I don't know Alice. You know I'm clumsy and I'm afraid I'd ruin your wedding by falling over the minister or on top of the cake."

She scoffed. "Oh please. I'll tell Jasper's cousin to hold you while you're walking down the aisle. And as for the cake, you won't go near it. Problem solved. Oh, come on, Bella. I've already bought you the dress. It's gorgeous and you need to see if it fits." She proceeded to give my her puppy dog eyes, making me grimace.

Before I could open my mouth, something caught my attention and I looked at the TV. I didn't notice I'd left it on CNN.

_The American Airlines Airbus A300-600 went missing on transatlantic flight from London, Heathrow to New York. The airplane carried 12 crew members and 216 passengers. The plane crashed into the Atlantic Ocean. Early reports indicate that there were no survivors._

Oh, my God…that's horrible! I couldn't imagine what their families must feel.

_Flight AA300 departed London heading toward New York. Three hours later, while the plane was flying over the Atlantic Ocean, the aircraft reportedly went through a thunderstorm producing strong turbulence. Moments later, American Airlines received an automatic message from the AA300 indicating an electrical circuit malfunction. It was the last transmission received._

"That's terrible." Jasper frowned and Alice nodded sadly. "It's sad when accidents like this happen. Their families must be destroyed."

"Poor things. Maybe they finished their missions here on Earth and it was their time to go." Alice shrugged and pouted, while I raised my eyebrows.

"Really, Alice? What did you read last night?" I asked, as she punched me playfully in the arm.

"I do believe in these kinds of things and you don't need to make fun of me. Besides, Jazzy said he agreed with me, so you're a non-believer," she stuck her tongue out at me while I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"So what do you say about being a bridesmaid, Bella?" Jasper asked this time and I glared at him. He shrugged.

Alice started begging me then "Please, Bella. Please, please, please, Bella…say yes!"


	9. Change of plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Drat!

So, I got the idea from the movie 'The Lake House'. Somebody asked me and I wanted to make everything clear. I watched the movie last year and I liked it very much. I thought about creating a story like that with my favorite characters. I don't own the movie, nor the characters and sorry if there were misunderstandings.

Thanks to my super beta, _Sunray16._

* * *

***Change of plans***

**EPOV**

I woke up, very happy and excited. One, it was Saturday, and two, I was deeply in love with her. _How can someone fall in love with someone they haven't even seen before?_ But she was everything a man could ask for. She was the perfect girl _for me_. And knowing she was going to meet my future self in a couple of days made me anxious. What if she didn't feel the same way about me?

Maybe she did see me as her friend. Maybe she didn't want something more…but maybe she did.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and wrapped a towel around my waist, still grinning like an idiot. When I put on some jeans and a green shirt, I made some breakfast. I faintly heard someone ringing the doorbell.

I left my food on the table and opened the front door. "Hey. What's with the stupid smile?" Rosalie asked as she walked past me and into the apartment. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Hello to you too, Sunshine. I'm glad to hear you're happy to see me," she replied sarcastically, jumping on the couch.

"Hey, Rosalie. So, why are you here?"

She sighed. "Emmett's working. I took the day off. I didn't know what to do, so I came here. You can summarize everything in a single word – boredom," she shrugged.

"Oh, and I thought you were here because you wanted to see me," I feigned a pout and she rolled her eyes. "You really hurt my feelings, Rose."

"You'll live. Now, what do you have for breakfast?" she seemed to be more excited all of a sudden. I chuckled and told her to open the fridge herself.

We ate in silence and then I stayed to wash the dishes. She called Emmett later and told me he was going to be here in one hour, maybe even two. We agreed to watch a movie or something to pass the time.

My thoughts were mostly concentrated on Bella, but Rose often interrupted them and I got slightly annoyed. I felt like a teenager again, in love and losing control over my mind and body. I dreamt of Bella. Last night, I dreamt that we were alone in my living room, seeing each other for the first time. It seemed so real that it hurt to wake up.

"Edward? Edward!" Rosalie yelled and I jumped, startled.

"Don't ever do that again," I hissed and she laughed.

"Well, excuse me, but I wasn't the one having wet dreams over there. You looked like a lost puppy and if Emmett had found you like that, he wouldn't have let you leave it down for long."

I huffed, frowning.

"So, tell me. Who's the lucky one?" she wiggled her eyebrows. "Or should I say, the unlucky one," she giggled and I threw her a dirty look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled, but of course, she wasn't fooled.

"Please, Edward, I'm sure there is someone. Plus, your eyes are sparkling. I know what that means. I'm not stupid. So spill," her eyes narrowed as she looked at me and I sighed. She was worse than my mom.

"Do you remember Bella?" I said and her eyes widened as she realized it.

"Oh, God. You're in love with Bella, the future girl? But you don't even know her. You've seen her pictures only and now..." she stopped and shook her head shocked. "What are you going to do, Edward?" she seemed genuinely concerned and I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing.

"I don't know, Rose. I'm...afraid I'm never going to see her, that I won't be able to talk to her in person and that she'll just disappear one of these days. I don't know what to think or to do." I frowned as she patted me on the shoulder reassuringly.

I couldn't believe I just told Rose. I knew she was trustworthy, and I found it kind of odd, but I knew that she was the only one trying to help me out. If I had tried to tell Emmett, he would have said that I was whipped or something along those lines. He could be serious, but he usually found the humorous parts in the story.

In the past days since I'd met her, I thought of Rose as my sister. She was a very strong person, probably the strongest I'd ever met before, but she was vulnerable too. And I knew she loved Emmett very much.

"Can I...um, help you?" she asked hesitantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't have anything to do, Rose. There's nothing to do. I have to wait…two years. I have to wait two years to see her. I'll come back and see if she's still here. But you know what? I'm hopeful, because I forgot to tell you something very important." A smug smile spread across my face and she raised one of her eyebrows.

"What?"

"I gave her my phone number. She called me and I answered."

I was about to continue, but she interrupted me. "You answered? So you talked to her? Really, Edward? And I thought it was a lost cause. Why are you worrying so much now? She definitely knows where you are and that means she's going to see you soon. I don't get it. Why are you moping about it?" she threw her hands into air and I sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, ok, I know. I'm being stupid right now, but can I finish please?" I frowned. "I answered, but I seemed to be in a great hurry because before Bella knew it, I had already hung up. So I didn't know she was the one calling me."

Rose sighed, frustrated. "Oh, God, what a disappointment! I thought that your future self would have known that Bella exists somewhere and that he would have expected her to call. Instead, you acted like an idiot and hung up on her. That's just bloody fantastic," she exclaimed.

She was right – again. Sometimes it scared the crap out of me how right she could be.

"I didn't know, ok? It wasn't my fault and it wasn't hers. We were both just unlucky," I protested as she glared at me.

Her eyes wandered through the room and then focused on Bella's pictures. She grabbed one of them and her face broke into a smile. "Ok, I'll give you that. She's very pretty," she winked at me and I nodded, agreeing with her. She wasn't just pretty. She was gorgeous.

We were startled by a click sound and my eyes lit up as I opened the drawer. I heard Rose mumble 'whatever' under her breath.

_Hi, what are you doing?_

**Rose came over because she was bored and we are both waiting for Emmett to come, too. What are **_**you d**_**oing?**

_With Alice and Jasper, discussing wedding plans. She's practically torturing me and I think I'm losing my mind over here. _

**And you thought it was a good idea to talk to me, to calm yourself down.**

I chuckled and Rose rolled her eyes, reading the notes over my shoulder. "Haughty much?" she mumbled.

"None of your business." I shrugged.

_Yep, something like that. You're my medicine. _

I was beaming right now.

"Look, Edward. You seem to be pretty whipped right now. Let me talk to her, while you take a few deep breaths and relax." Rose said, as she took the note out of my hand. I glared at her, but she wasn't having any of it.

I decided against arguing with her, not wanting to get on Rose's bad side.

**Hi, Bella. My name is Rosalie. Edward told me so many things about you and I'm sure he has already told you everything about me – I want to think they are good things.**

I pouted. This wasn't fair. I wanted to talk to her. I might look selfish, but I... missed her.

"Oh, please, stop acting like a spoiled, little boy."

_Happy to meet you, Rosalie. And yes, Edward told me only good things about you, don't worry._

She smiled at me gratefully. "You're useful at something, it seems."

I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

**I read something about a wedding. I assume is Alice's? - R.**

_Yes. Her wedding is going to be in four months and I'm her bridesmaid. She's forcing me into wearing high heels. I'm only afraid of falling down on my face while walking down the aisle. I'm sure that would be a 'pretty' memory to remember a couple of years from now._

"I'd die to see her face right now," I laughed.

**I think I already like you both. And tell Alice and Jasper congratulations on their wedding.**

The doorbell rang and I knew it was Emmett. I opened the door while Rose stayed there to talk to her new 'friends' some more.

"Hey, Ed. Glad to see you," his booming voice echoed through the apartment and we both shook hands.

"It's _Edward_, Emmett, ok?" I hissed. He laughed and mumbled 'sure, sure' under his breath.

"So, where's Rosie?" his eyes sparkled as he asked and I pointed toward the living room. He literally skipped there and I followed him.

He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply while she giggled and locked her hands in his hair. I grimaced, feeling sick already, and decided to distract myself.

"Guys, please. You're too sweet for my liking."

**Emmett came and Rose can't **_**talk **_**right now if you know what I mean. But if you want me to send her a message, I'll tell her.**

_Oh, well then, let them enjoy themselves. _I grimaced again. That wasn't such a good idea. It was my apartment after all, well ours.

"God, I missed you babe," Emmett sighed, hugging Rose to his chest. Then he turned to me and winked. "Talking to Bella, Edward? So how are things going?" he asked.

Much to my surprise and his, Rose answered "Very good actually. Bella seems like a nice person, and from what I've heard – or read – Alice is too. Edward, I have to admit it, you really do know how to pick your roommates."

Like I picked her. She picked me. Or maybe... the apartment picked us.

"Can I talk to her?" Emmett asked excitedly and I frowned.

"Of course. Edward wouldn't mind, would you?" Rose raised her eyebrow defiantly and I sighed, defeated.

**Bella? Are you there? It's me, Emmett, Edward's best friend slash brother. I know you know me, but I wanted to talk to you myself.**

_Hi, Emmett, Edward's best friend slash brother. It's nice to finally talk to the both of you._

_Hi, Emmett. Hi, Rose. I'm Alice and sitting between me and Bella is Jasper. Edward, you should see Bella right now. She's as red as a tomato and trying to get the paper out of my hands. Well, I wanted to tell you that the three of you are invited to my wedding. You have to wait only two years, but we'll wait for you._

"That's very thoughtful of her," Rose nodded.

"What? Do I see a sensitive side to Rosalie Hale?" I chuckled and she punched me in the chest. Hard. I yelped and she smiled smugly. Ok, so I did get on her bad side, but not as often as Emmett.

**Thanks, Alice. I want to go, of course, and Emmett too. I'm not going to ask Edward because his answer will be yes, as long as he gets to see Bella. See you in two years then. – R. **

_Yay. Told Jazzy you were going to say yes, but he didn't believe me. He's so skeptical sometimes. – A._

**What do you expect? Men... – R.**

"Hey." Emmett and I both said at the same moment. Rose smiled at us innocently.

"I was talking to Bella first, if I recall," I interjected.

Emmett slapped me on the back and smirked. "You're smitten, dude."

Hmm, exactly what I thought he would say.

My phone rang in that moment and I stood up, grabbing it "Hello?"

"Edward? It's me, Carlisle," he said and I smiled. I hadn't spoken to them for nearly a month and I missed them. But his voice sounded... off. Something was wrong.

"Hi, dad. What happened? Is everything ok?" I frowned, concerned.

"Son, I'm afraid not," he sighed sadly, prolonging the suspense. I was getting nervous by second. "It's your mom, Edward. She's sick. She blacked out last week, and I thought she was just very tired. I told her to make an appointment a couple of days later, but she told me she was okay. I was able to convince her and now...I don't know what to do."

I stiffened. He was devastated and a rippling pain passed through my veins. This couldn't be happening. "Where is she?" I asked, my voice being strained.

"What happened?" I heard Rose whisper, but I couldn't answer her. My mouth seemed to be dry and unable to form a single word.

"She's sleeping right now. She doesn't know I called you because she told me not to, but you need to know, Edward. You're her only son and she needs you," he said softly, his voice was trembling.

I ran my fingers through my hair, closing my eyes. "But... is there... she's going to be fine, right?" I whispered.

Carlisle remained silent for a couple of seconds and I took a shaky breath. I'd already assumed what was he thinking and he was a doctor. But that... that was impossible. No, it couldn't happen. It was surreal. "I hope so." he sighed.

I clenched my teeth.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't tell mom, please. I want to surprise her." I said determinedly. We both hung up and I turned around to face Emmett and Rose. They were both confused and worried. Whatever was written on my face startled them. I felt like a wreck.

"Edward?" Rose asked hesitantly and I blinked furiously.

"It was Carlisle, wasn't it? Something is wrong in London, right?" Emmett frowned sadly, as he waited for me to say no. Unfortunately, I had to nod, because he was right.

"It's Esme," I croaked out. "She...she's sick."

Emmett's face fell and Rose surprised me by wrapping her arms around my shoulders and whispering in my ear reassuringly. "Everything is going to be ok, Edward. I know it."

I nodded and we both pulled apart. Emmett patted me on the back, giving me a manly hug in an effort to comfort me. I was happy to have them because they were really the only real friends I had.

I had only one thing to do now. And that was to say goodbye.

**Bella, something unexpected happened a couple of minutes ago. I guess we now know why I wasn't here when you moved in. I have to go back to London. I'm sorry, I don't want to leave now that I finally know what it is to be in love. But my mom needs me and I want to be there for her. I'll see you in two years, Bella. I promise.**

* * *

I'm dying to see Eclipse right now. I couldn't see it this weekend, because I was out of town, and now I can't wait. I have to wait until Wednesday to watch it though *pouts*. I don't want spoilers, because I will have to kill you then. Hmm, that sounded kind of dramatic jaja.

Well, review and let me know what you think. :)


	10. Heartbroken

I own nothing.

Thanks to my beta, Sunray16.

* * *

***Heartbroken***

BPOV

As I read his note for the tenth time that day, I felt another tear stream down my cheek. He was going back to London and I couldn't beg him to stay. His mother was sick and she needed him. I couldn't be selfish and tell him to leave her alone. I knew how much they loved each other and his dad must be destroyed right now.

And the thing that hurt me the most yet cheered me up a little was the fact that he loved me. He was in love with me as much as I was in love with him. I knew I was acting stupidly, because two years had passed and he was here somewhere, searching for me. I had his number, but the last time I tried to call him, his phone seemed to be dead.

That was, after all, my last hope. But maybe, after two years, he fell out of love and now he had a beautiful fiancé or he was already married. Pain rippled through my heart and another tear fell on my cheek.

His flight was tomorrow night. He told me he wanted to say goodbye to his students before leaving. I didn't want to go to work. I wanted to stay home and spent the day chatting with him because that was the only thing we could do.

Unfortunately, Monday came and the first thing to do was grab a paper and a pen.

_Good morning._

I sighed relieved when he answered.

**Good morning, love.** I smiled at his nickname for me.

_I don't want to go, but I have to. Please promise me you'll be here when I come back._

**Of course. My flight is at 8pm and the airport is fairly close so it won't take me long to get there.**

That calmed me down a little. At least I could tell him goodbye, although that brought another bout of tears in my eyes. _He needs to go, Bella_, I kept reminding myself.

_Thank you. See you later, Edward. I love you._

And I meant it. I wished I could whisper those three words in his ear while he hugged me tightly to his chest and then our lips could touch tenderly, building up into something more and then... I shook my head vehemently. I was daydreaming and it would only end up causing me more pain.

I love you too, Bella.

And with that, I left for work. Kate was already there, shuffling through some papers while sighing in frustration. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as I grabbed a book and started reading.

I wasn't really into it, my mind concentrating on something else. I kept turning the pages absentmindedly while Kate threw me a confused look. When she walked past me, I startled. I was jumpy, wondering if Edward was keeping his promise.

"Are you ok, Bella? You seem to be distracted." Kate frowned and I shook my head.

"Everything is fine, really. Just tired." I shrugged, but she wasn't fooled. I was thankful that she hadn't asked me further. I wasn't ready for twenty questions.

Someone entered the library, but I didn't look up. I kept my nose buried in the book while I heard Kate attend her or him.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Well, my husband and I are wondering if you have books about babies. I'm pregnant, about five months along, we agreed to read about it together because we want to be prepared for when the time comes," a woman said, while her husband chuckled.

"Oh, congratulations." Kate nodded and the woman giggled. I heard a sloppy noise – probably the woman's husband kissing her. "We do have books about babies. Wait right here. I'll be back in five minutes."

I sighed and decided to look up to see the happy couple. My breath caught up in my throat while my palms became sweaty. _Impossible_. The woman was a blond girl I knew, while the man was the same burly, dark-haired guy from the pictures. Emmett and Rosalie.

They hadn't seen me yet, but their heads snapped in my direction when the book fell out of my hands and onto the floor with a small thud. Of course they recognized me because their eyes were as huge as saucers and I was starting to feel dizzy. I realized I wasn't breathing anymore because I started to see dark spots on their faces.

Rose clasped her hand over her mouth. My reaction probably mirrored hers.

"B-Bella?" Emmett whispered and I turned to him. I seriously wanted to cry.

I shook my head in shock and before I knew it, I was out of my chair and in Emmett's arms. "Oh my God. I can't believe this. You're here. You're finally here," I cried as he chuckled.

I pulled away and looked at Rosalie, who was still frozen. I hugged her too, only more gently after seeing her growing belly and giggled in her ear.

"Bella? You work here?" She asked, surprised, and I nodded against her shoulder.

I took a step backwards and grinned at them widely. Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, seeming very happy, while Rose's expression kind of startled me. She wasn't smiling and her eyes were off.

"Who could have thought? I guess we are very lucky to see you," Emmett smirked.

I bit my lip, still smiling, and then my eyes fell on Rose's belly. "Congratulations on the baby. And I heard you are married. Wow, I'm really happy for you two."

Rose's face softened as her hand rested on her swollen belly and Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist. They really looked like a happy family.

"Thank you." She flashed me a happy smile. "The doctor told me it's a girl. We can barely wait until April when she is born."

"I am sure she's going to be as gorgeous as her mother." Emmett beamed, kissing Rose on the cheek.

But I couldn't stop feeling uneasy. They hadn't mentioned Edward yet and I wondered if he was here too. My heart skipped more than a beat as I considered that possibility.

Kate was coming, so I decided to ask them quickly. "Where's Edward?" I bit my lip anxiously, trying to fight a smile. If he was here, then I would be the happiest woman on Earth.

What they did next surprised me. They exchanged a quick glance and, before they could answer, Kate interrupted them.

"Ok, so I brought you three different books." She gave them to Rose who simply nodded and bought them without even looking at their covers. Something was wrong and I was starting to freak out.

I frowned, confused, at Emmett, but he avoided my eyes. What happened? Where was Edward? Was he ok? My teeth sunk deeper in my bottom lip while Rose gave Kate her credit card.

She turned to me and stared into my eyes. "Can we talk for a minute?" She whispered and I nodded quickly. Emmett sighed and my palms turned sweaty again.

"I'll be back in a second, Kate. If Maggie asks for me, tell her I went for a coffee," I told her and, although she frowned at first, she nodded.

Rose and Emmett left the library and they both linked arms, sharing another glance, while I walked beside them. I wanted to know. And I wanted to know now. It was killing me and they seemed to notice it. What the hell was wrong?

"So? Where's Edward?" I asked again and this time my voice was shaky.

Rose smiled sadly at me and I tried to ignore the huge lump that got stuck in my throat when I swallowed. "Bella, I don't know how to tell you this." She stopped, taking a deep breath. "Remember that Edward had to go to London two years ago?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, um, you know Esme was sick then, but Edward called us a week ago and told us everything was alright and that she is very healthy."

I sighed, relieved. "Thank God."

I thought that was it, but seeing their expressions, I panicked again. "That's not it, is it?" I asked and they both shook their heads. I was starting to feel sick. "Then tell me everything," I demanded.

"He was coming home this week. He had booked his flight to New York and everything, but..." Emmett started and I clenched and unclenched my jaw, waiting for him to finish his sentence. There were butterflies in my stomach and I had a very bad feeling about this. "He didn't make it, Bella," he whispered and my whole world came crashing down around me. _He was... no, no, no, no, he was fine, he had to be. He promised._ "His plane crashed a couple of days ago. There were no survivors."

I stayed motionless for a couple of minutes. I realized I was crying when I licked my lips and tasted the salt. My silent tears turned into loud sobs in just a few seconds, startling everyone around us, except for Emmett and Rose. I felt my heart break into millions of pieces and I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to keep myself together.

Then I realized how blind I had been.

_Edward, you need to go. Come on, you're going to be late. More than you are already_.

_"...call me in eight hours."_

_... went missing on transatlantic flight from London, Heathrow to New York._

_216 passengers._

_The plane crashed in the Atlantic Ocean, killing all onboard._

_...departed London heading toward New York._

"..._Their families must be destroyed."_

_I have to go back to London._

"No, no, no. He's ok. He promised he will come back to me. He's alive, there... h-he can't..." I couldn't talk anymore, because my lungs suddenly felt empty. I gasped for air and breathed out "He can't be dead. He can't leave me. He needs to come back."

I felt strong arms wrap around me as my body shook furiously. "Shhh..." Emmett soothed me, but I couldn't control it. I was devastated, destroyed. That's why he hadn't answered when I called him, because he wasn't _here_ anymore.

New violent sobs passed though my body as I realized I could have stopped him. That day, when I first heard his voice, he was in the airport and I didn't say anything. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten on that plane. Maybe he'd alive now. It was my fault, only my fault.

"Shh, it's not your fault, Bella." Rose whispered shakily as she gently brushed my hair. I must have spoken my thoughts out loud, but I didn't care.

"He's... he's fine where he is. He loved you very much, Bella and I'm sure he's not happy to see you cry. You need to move on, to smile and to think of him as a very good memory of yours. He's always going to be in our hearts," Emmett said. I knew he was right, but I couldn't... _wouldn't_ let him go. It hurt too much.

I pulled away from him, almost harshly, but as the idea sunk into my head, I knew what I had to do next. They looked at me confused, but I didn't have time to tell them everything now.

"Tell Kate I took the day off. I need to do something," I croaked out.

As I jumped in my car, I looked at the clock. I needed to be home quickly. I accelerated, driving through town like a maniac. _He was home, he had to be home. I still had time_, I kept repeating to myself as I sobbed uncontrollably.

I pulled over and got out of the car, running upstairs and fighting with my keys. _He had to be home, _I thought once again. When the door was finally open, I burst in and started writing at full speed, a few tears falling onto the paper.

_Edward, please, promise me you're going to wait for me. Don't take the plane American Airlines Airbus A300-600. Remember this in two years. Please, do it for me. If you truly love me you're going to wait and not rush into things. I beg you, Edward. Don't take that plane._

I started sobbing again and I realized the paper was already soaking wet, but he could still read the words. I sent it to him and waited impatiently.

When the drawer clicked, I jumped up and opened it quickly.

**Bella, what's wrong? Are you crying?**

Damn it. That didn't matter.

_Edward, promise me, please. You're going to avoid that plane when you return to New York._

**Ok, ok, I promise. I'm going to avoid it. But why? Bella, what happened? Do you know something?**

What was I supposed to tell him this? 'Well, you're dead, Edward.' My heart ached at even thinking those words and new fresh tears wet my face. He still had time until he went back to London and I felt like I was losing him soon.

_I saw Rose and Emmett today. They are going to have a daughter._

**What? Rose is pregnant? Really? Wow. They would be so shocked to hear this, although I think I'll keep it to myself. Don't want to ruin the surprise for them. But that means... Bella, I have to be there. Did you ask them about me? Where am I?**

_Edward... You're not in New York. And... you're not in London either._

He was silent for a minute.

**Just tell me, Bella.**

I sighed, running my hands across my face and swallowing tightly.

_You're... gone. Your plane crashed when you were coming back here. _

And then he stopped sending me notes. What was he doing? Where was he for God's sake?

An hour later – still nothing. My eyes were drooping and I was exhausted from crying so much. My head turned slightly to the clock and it was almost 10pm. My breath sped up as I realized he wasn't going to send me another note because he'd already left for the airport. _Why?_

With a heavy heart and fresh tears, I walked in my room. I didn't feel like changing into my pajamas and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows. But after what seemed like three minutes, I woke up, screaming.

I couldn't sleep either, because the only thing I saw was Edward's motionless body and pale face. I tried to keep my eyes open all night and I pushed those images in the back of my mind.

I finally fell into a dreamless sleep at five in the morning. My cell phone woke me up and I mumbled groggily.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you, hun?" Alice chirped and I groaned. I was too tired – mentally and physically – to wake up. "Are you still sleeping?" I could sense the frown in her voice.

"I was, why?" I whispered. My voice sounded like I had just woken up from the dead.

"It's almost 2pm, Bella. I thought you were at work. Did you take your day off?" she asked and I scowled.

Oh, that's why. Weirdly enough, I didn't get out of bed or scream about being late. Instead, I rested my head again on the pillow and held the phone pressed up against my ear with my hand. I closed my eyes and waited for the blackness to take me.

"I don't feel like going to work today, Al."

"Are you ok? You sound off – depressed," she said anxiously.

"I don't want to think about it right now. Call you in a few hours, ok?" I asked and with a short bye, I snapped my phone shut.

I wanted to find a black hole and hide inside, to never speak to someone in my life.

But I was once again disturbed – this time by a knock at the door. And the person seemed to be pretty persistent because I wondered why the door was still in place. I could feel the dark circles under my eyes and I felt like shit. I was sure the person would be very _pleased _to see me – my current state was going to give him or her nightmares.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I sighed frustrated, but as soon as I opened the door and saw the person behind it, the blood froze in my veins and my heart just stopped.


	11. Back

I own nothing.

I'm so sorry for updating so late. :( I didn't have time for anything, besides school these couple of months. Well... Happy Belated Holidays!

Thanks to my super beta, _Sunray16._

* * *

***Back***

EPOV

I fidgeted anxiously in my seat as I waited for my plane to be announced. Carlisle chuckled next to me as he patted me on the shoulder. I looked to my other side and there was a woman holding her baby girl in her arms and her husband was reading a newspaper, while an old man coughed across from us and a boy ran in the bathroom.

I'd remembered what Bella told me two years ago and I had kept my promise.

Two years ago...

When I read her note, about me being... dead, I thought everything was lost and that there wasn't hope anymore. But I thought more about it and realized I still had time to change my future. I couldn't die and leave Bella alone. I couldn't die and abandon my friends and my family. So I wasn't going to die. Or at least, I hoped I wasn't...

After all these years, my love for her had just gotten stronger and I missed her so much. I kept her picture in my wallet, looking into her deep chocolate eyes whenever I wanted or felt miserable for not being with her. My parents had been very supportive and kind. And they thought Bella was the right woman for me.

Esme was much better now. She was healthy again, after months of treatment, and I was happy Carlisle was smiling again.

"Relax, Edward. Nothing is going to happen," he sighed and I shrugged nervously. "The plane isn't going to crash, ok? And from what I knew, you weren't afraid of them."

There's another thing. I hadn't told them about my 'death' or about how Bella and I had _met_. I thought they were going to freak out, so I decided to keep it to myself. As far as they knew, Bella and I had met in a supermarket.

"I miss her," I whispered and he nodded once, totally understanding me.

"You really love her, do you?" my dad asked and I nodded, running my fingers through my hair.

"More than my life." And I meant it.

"I truly understand you," my dad whispered, but it didn't sound like it was for me.

When my flight was announced, I grabbed my luggage and told Carlisle goodbye, giving him a man hug. Esme wasn't here with us because she was very emotional and none of this were doing her any good. Carlisle insisted that she should stay home.

I got on the plane and took my seat by the window. My heart was already up in my throat as I clenched and unclenched my hands. Only eight hours. _Eight hours and you're going to see her_, I thought, taking my wallet out of my pocket and looking at Bella's beautiful face.

"Is she your girlfriend? She's very pretty." I jumped at the voice. I was too nervous to realize I was sitting next to an old lady. She was smiling at me kindly.

"Yes. Thank you." I smiled too. I'd never asked her to be my girlfriend, but... I thought she was already, right? Hmm...

The plane took off five minutes later and my palms turned sweaty. _Please, do me a favor and don't crash. I beg you!_ The fact that this wasn't the plane Bella told me to avoid made me feel a little better.

I decided to fall asleep to let the time pass more quickly. All I wanted right now was to be in New York already. This was killing me. Metaphorically.

A stewardess flashed me a big smile as she walked past me. _Just eight hours_, I thought with a sigh.

After four hours of flying over the Atlantic Ocean, I heard a soft snore coming from the lady next to me. Her soft snores quickly turned into violent ones and I cursed myself for forgetting my iPod in London.

I had only 2 hours, 59 minutes, and 23 seconds until we alighted. But who was counting?

"Hi, sir. Do you want something to drink or eat? Maybe a pillow?" a brown-haired stewardess asked and I shook my head.

"No, thank you. I'm fine," I said and I saw disappointment in her eyes as she left.

2 hours, 58 minutes, and 45 seconds later we were finally in New York and my heart made a flip-flop as I grabbed my luggage and got into a cab. I gave the driver my previous address - Bella's address - and tried to stay calm.

But I couldn't. My breath was uneasy and my blood was boiling in my veins. I'd been waiting for this for two whole years. What was she going to say? Would she be surprised?

When the taxi pulled over, I gave him the money and got out of the car, taking a deep breath. I looked at my watch. Was she still sleeping or was she at work? So many questions – not even one answer. Whether she was still here or not, I'd wait for her.

I took two stairs at the time and when I found myself in front of her door. I hesitated a little before I knocked.

My breath caught up in my throat when I saw her. She was even more beautiful in reality and I got lost in her deep, brown, chocolate eyes. She seemed as shocked as I was and we just stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"Edward...?" she whispered.

"Hi," I breathed.

Hi_? Seriously? You've waited two years just to tell her __hi__?_, I scolded myself.

"Hey," she added with a now growing smile and I realized her eyes were puffy – had she been crying?

But before I could say something, she kissed me, taking me by surprise. The moment her lips touched mine, I felt tingles go down my spine and my fingers got locked in her silky hair. We walked backward, not breaking the kiss, and I closed the front door with my foot.

Her lips were soft and warm against mine. The way our lips moved together made me want to stay in her arms forever. My hands tightened around her waist and she parted her lips, licking my bottom one with the tip of her tongue. I sighed into her mouth and allowed her entrance. Our tongues stroked, moved, and fought together as they memorized one another.

We both pulled away, gasping for air and I rested my forehead against hers. I looked into her eyes, while her breathtaking smile knocked the breath out of me.

"You're here," she whispered.

"I'm here."

We stayed like that, silent, for a while, memorizing each other's features. I noticed, amused that she had freckles on her nose, so I pressed my lips to the top of it and she giggled.

"Oh my God, you're really here."

"I kept my promise," I whispered in her ear.

I raised my eyebrows though, when she took a step backwards, biting her lip nervously and looking over me. When she finally reached my eyes, her hands caressed my face gently and I pressed my cheek into her warm palm, placing a small kiss there.

"Well, I don't think I'm dreaming. You seem to be pretty real," she sighed, relieved.

I laughed. "It's good to know that you dream about me," I leaned in to kiss her.

"Why? You doubted it?" She asked against my lips and I smiled. "I love you." My heart just jumped up in my throat.

"I love you too, Bella. Very, very much." It was so easy to forget this was the first time I saw Bella personally. She didn't seem to be uncomfortable around me, so maybe she felt the same.

After a couple of minutes of kissing and hugging, we fell on the couch and she rested her head on my chest. I locked my arms around her tiny waist, wanting to feel her body against mine.

"How much time has passed since I sent you the last note?" I asked.

"Hmm…a couple of hours."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and those have been the worst hours of my life…thinking you were dead."

"But I'm not."

"Thank God."

"I'm sorry I didn't... I didn't answer you when you told me what happened. I wasn't expecting it and I guess I freaked out because I thought everything was..."

She shook her head, pressing her finger to my lips, silencing me. "It's ok, Edward. It doesn't matter anymore."

"God, I missed you so much." I tightened my grip on her, almost crushing her against my body, but she didn't complain. She buried her face in my chest and sighed.

A couple of minutes later, she suddenly sat up, startling me in the process. She stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Emmett and Rosalie."

"Um, yeah... What about them?" I was confused.

"I talked to them yesterday. What happens now? Do they still know me? I mean, I changed the future the moment I sent you that note. But... does that imply that we haven't met yet? I mean, they haven't met me yet?"

I chuckled at her puzzled expression and babbling.

"This is important, Edward," Bella whined.

"Well, as far as I know, no, they haven't met you yet – in this reality." That seemed to calm her down a little. "But Emmett is still anxious to see you." I ran my fingers through her hair, unable to keep myself from touching her.

She nodded, smiling this time.

"One more thing." I raised my eyebrows. "Yesterday, Rosalie was pregnant." I nodded. "Is she... now?" I was about to answer her, but she continued. "Because it would be really weird to have her pregnant one day and skinny the next."

"She is pretty round right now."

"Really?"

I laughed this time and she quickly joined me. "I haven't told anyone else what was going to happen if things went the way they were supposed to. We are the only ones that know the truth. And I didn't want to tell them what their future was going to be like because it seemed that they were already happy, from what you told me. Why would I spoil everything for them?"

"That's great, Edward. Is it still a girl?"

"Yep."

"And she's scheduled to be born in April, right?"

"Exactly."

She threw her arms around my neck and squealed right into my ear. Seeing her so happy made me happy too. "You know, Carlisle and Esme can't wait to meet you."

Bella pulled away and narrowed her eyes at me. "What did you tell them? About us?"

"Oh…that you are a girl from the future who lives in my apartment and that I fell in love with you through a drawer." Her eyes widened in shock.

"And then they thought it would be a great idea to send you to a psychiatrist, right? Not even Jasper believed me, when I first told him about this, Edward," she pursed her lips. "How did your parents react to this? Do they really..."

"Shh," I laughed again, seeing her worried expression. "Relax. I was just kidding, Bella. I didn't tell them about the drawer or about the two year gap between us."

I yelped when she grabbed one of the cushions and hit me in the face with it, shaking her head in fake annoyance. "You're such a tease."

"I know," I winked. "I told them that we met in a supermarket while I was trying to buy some socks. Yeah, I know, not very romantic, but they took me by surprise and that was the first thing that crossed my mind in that moment. I wasn't expecting them to ask me about it, so...," I trailed off, shrugging.

She stared at me for a couple of seconds, amused. "You were buying socks? And what was I doing there? Helping you try them on?" She burst out laughing.

"At least Esme thought it was cute." Although, Carlisle had the same reaction as Bella. "And you were the one who bumped into me when you passed by, crashing our carts together."

"Did you make me clumsy on purpose?" She narrowed her eyes playfully at me while I grinned. "Well, I guess it doesn't sound so bad, but I have a feeling you told them that you knew I was the woman of your dreams when you first looked into my eyes." Now she was teasing me...

"Actually, I told them that you yelled at me for leaving my cart in the middle of the aisle."

"What?"

I smirked at her shocked expression. "Kidding." The cushion made once again contact with my face. When she pulled away for another blow, I caught her hands in one of mine and, although she protested, I grabbed the cushion and hid it behind me.

"Hmph," she huffed and pouted. I placed my hands on either side of her face and smiled innocently. "Maybe if you kiss me, I will stop being such a prick." My lips touched hers immediately, reveling in their softness and smoothness. If I didn't need to breathe or pee, I could sit here and kiss her forever. I really missed her.

Several hours later, I looked at the clock and realized it was almost 9pm. I guessed we had lost track of time. I sighed, frustrated, and a frown appeared between her brows.

"You have to go," she stated and I sadly nodded.

I'd called Emmett and Rose before I got on the plane and they told me I had a place to go to, now that Bella lived in my old apartment. I wished she'd tell me to stay, but... I couldn't force her; we barely met – technically.

I stood up and she groaned, but it was eclipsed by a huge yawn. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Do you really have to?" she mumbled, biting her lip anxiously.

"Um, I guess."

Her face fell and I realized that wasn't what she was expecting for me to say. "Oh, ok," she shrugged.

"Bella, if there is something wrong, please tell me. I'm finding very hard to read you."

She blushed again and pursed her lips. "Well, I was wondering if you really... um, have to go. You can stay here, I mean." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "This was your old apartment. Or, it still is, I guess. I'm not forcing you into anything. Just do..." she rambled, but I silenced her with a kiss.

She sighed into my mouth. "You thought I was going to say no when you are so damn cute when you stammer?" I asked rhetorically and she punched me in the shoulder. I laughed this time. "Of course, Bella. If you want me to, then I'm staying."

"Good," she breathed and then smirked. "I wasn't letting you go otherwise," she said nonchalantly.

I changed into my sweatpants and waited for Bella to come in the living room. When she got out of her room, she jumped on the couch next to me and leaned into my chest.

"I did everything. The couch is ready for me to sleep in," I said and I felt her stiffen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mumbled quickly, too quickly actually – like she was expecting me to ask her that. She was so hard to read and she seemed so embarrassed about this, but I didn't know why. It was frustrating having to guess, instead of her telling me the problem.

As my eyes wandered through the room, they fell on _the _drawer. It was exactly as I knew it. In the same place, the same color, in the same condition. After two years, it was still hard to believe I'd met Bella through that. I chuckled to myself and that drew Bella's attention.

She looked up at me, amused, and raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Just thinking about how we met," I explained and she giggled.

"That's where all the magic began. I guess I'm going to miss it," she sighed and her eyes flickered to me. "Or not." Bella giggled. "If I have to choose between the imaginary you and the real you, well I think I'm going with the second one."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" I asked playfully as I leaned in and rested my forehead against hers.

"That's simple. I can kiss you," she grinned cheekily and I laughed lightheartedly.

"I agree with that one, Miss Swan." I grabbed her face and gave her a chaste, gentle kiss.

While we were watching a comedy, Bella's head dropped on my shoulder and her eyes started drooping. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. She yawned and sighed before closing her eyes.

"Sleep, love," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

Her breath evened out and my attention focused on her sleeping form. She had a content smile on her face and she looked so cute. She giggled, mumbling something under her breath that I didn't catch. Was she awake or just talking in her sleep? I looked at her and her eyes were closed.

I scooped her up in my arms and she wrapped hers around my neck. I opened the door to her bedroom with my elbow and placed her in the middle of the bed, under the covers.

I looked at her for a couple of seconds. Was I really here? Was this finally happening after two years of waiting? I feared she wasn't going to be here in the morning. I feared she was just a figment of my imagination. Maybe I was crazy…or just scared of losing her.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, stroking her cheek. She sighed, whispering my name and I smiled widely. I wasn't crazy. She was here. I was here. After two years, we were finally together.


	12. Alice

I own nothing.

Well, some of you asked me if the previous chapter was the last one. No, there are going to be two or three chapters more. :( I enjoyed writing this, although I'm sorry I didn't have more time to update regularly. Thank you for your reviews.

_Thanks to my awesome beta, Sunray16._

**

* * *

*Alice***

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered open and I gasped, blinking back tears – I did that when I had nightmares and this one wasn't a sweet one either. Where was I? I looked around, trying to remember what had happened before I'd fallen asleep. Edward was here or... maybe it was just a dream. My heart tightened as I considered the thought.

But I touched him and kissed him and... my imagination must be exhausted. I wondered if Alice had actually called me or if it was just another part of the dream. I sighed in frustration.

I was kind of thirsty and I couldn't sleep right now, after having that nightmare _again_, so I decided to go in the kitchen to get a glass of water. I jumped out of bed and opened the door.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a gorgeous, shirtless, bronze-haired man sleeping on my couch. He looked so endearing with his lips slightly parted, his hand under his head and his long legs tangled in the sheets. My face broke into a huge smile and I walked over to stare at him. His long lashes were almost touching the soft, pink skin of his cheeks and my hand reached over to grab a strand of his hair and take it off his forehead. He sighed and stirred a little.

I stood up, ready to go in the kitchen, when he caught my wrist. I turned around and he was smiling at me through sleepy eyes. My breath caught in my throat and I struggled to fill my lungs with air.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked huskily, making his voice ten times sexier than it was already.

"Kitchen. I was thirsty," I croaked and he propped himself up on his elbow, yawning. "Do you want some water?" I asked as he released my wrist and nodded groggily. I giggled at how adorable he looked.

I gave him his glass of water while I sipped from mine. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Four in the morning, I guess." I shrugged. "Sorry for waking you up. That wasn't my intention," I apologized while his eyes twinkled evilly and his smile turned smug.

"Were you watching me sleep?" he whispered.

"Well, um, I was worried...you might be cold," I said simply while blushing. He chuckled. His hand caressed my flushed cheek and I melted into his touch. I felt like a silly schoolgirl.

"That's weird. Yesterday, it was the first time I saw you and, strangely enough, I know you're lying right now." He flashed me a crooked smile and my body turned into jelly. I had to use his hands to support my weight.

"Ok, I was watching you sleep. But I'd been standing there for only two minutes." He chuckled, pulling me closer to him. "And I was leaving anyways…before you woke up. I was close to making a step toward the kitchen when..." I rambled and he pressed his finger to my lips, highly amused by my outburst.

"Bella?" he whispered and then I realized how close our faces were – merely a few inches apart. I could feel his hot, delicious breath on my face. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "You don't need to explain everything to me," he continued and leaned over to kiss me.

I closed my eyes when I felt his soft lips against mine. The proximity of his body did weird things to me, so I unwillingly pulled away, smiling apologetically at his confused expression.

"I have morning breath," I squeaked and he laughed. I rolled my eyes, blushing. "Can I sleep here with you? I still think this is a dream."

My heart made a flip flop inside my chest when he eagerly stretched his arms out for me. I jumped into his embrace, resting my head on his chest, and breathing in his delicious scent. He buried his face in my hair and kissed his way down my neck.

It was kind of uncomfortable because the couch was so small, but my twisted mind told me it was nice because we could be closer to each other.

The next thing I knew, it was morning and I was on the floor while Edward's head dangled dangerously over the edge of couch. I relaxed my stiff muscles and wondered how the hell I fell down? Now I was a sleep walker too?

I yawned loudly and then Edward's eyes shot open and to me. I blushed, realizing how awful I must look, but his expression wasn't one of disgust. It was of surprise.

"Bella? How did you get there?" he asked and I shrugged, confused.

"I don't know." And I thought I was clumsy while being awake.

He stood up, but his bones cracked and I grimaced. I guess my bed would have been better. Oh well...

I jumped to my feet, stretching a little. I didn't want to go to work. _I need to call Maggie to tell her I'm very sick._

"So, what are we doing today?" he asked as a huge smile broke across his face and he reached to wrap his arms around my waist.

It felt too familiar to be in his arms, like it was the most common thing that had ever happened to me. It felt like...home.

He pulled my face up and kissed me tenderly, but I succeeded in getting out of his embrace before he could deepen it. He looked shocked and a little hurt at first, although he tried to hide his disappointment, but his eyes told me everything. I smiled innocently and tapped his nose once.

"I need a shower first," I giggled and I thought I saw him sigh in relief. "And brush my teeth." He laughed this time and I suppressed a shiver at the sound of it. _Music to my ears..._

I got in the bathroom and turned on the water. I took my pajamas off and let the warm water wash my body. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the front door open or the squeals and screams that followed. I didn't even hear the bathroom door open and close, until I turned around and saw a hand reaching to pull the curtain away.

I let out a blood-curdling scream, and hid behind the curtain, poking my head out and glaring at... Alice? What the hell was she doing in here? Other than scaring me shitless.

"What the hell, Alice?" I screamed.

"What the hell, Bella?" she quoted me and giggled. I frowned. Couldn't she have waited for me outside? I was just taking a shower.

"What do you want? I'm kind of naked, you know. And why did you sneak in like a thief and scare the crap out of me?" I asked angrily, but she didn't seem fazed by my attitude.

"That's Edward," she said rather calmly.

"Yep, that's him." But although I tried to play it cool, a huge smile broke across my face. Seeing my reaction, she squealed, bounced up and down, clapped, and launched herself at me. My eyes widened and I shook my head vehemently.

"Alice, no..." I started, but I couldn't finish, because her tiny arms were wrapped around the curtain, that was wrapped around my body. She squealed in delight while I screamed in horror as I realized we were falling back and that the water was still running.

We fell into the bathtub with a loud thud and Alice burst out laughing as I tried to use the curtain as a shield.

"Alice, what the hell? Look what you've done!"

I scowled, but seeing her soaking wet, my body started shaking with loud laughter. We were both gasping for air a few seconds later when someone opened the bathroom door.

"Bella, what..." Edward started, but he trailed off when he saw us both in the tub. _Oh my God, please, let me die._ My cheeks flushed as I looked over myself, to see if there was anything showing. I sighed relieved, although I felt like a squished tomato. What was he thinking right now about me and Alice? She was still on top of me after all. _Oh no..._

"This can't be happening," I whispered to myself, embarrassed.

Alice was laughing, her tiny form shaking with loud snorts as she tried to catch her breath. She looked pretty hilarious, but having Edward in the doorway, staring at us with wide, shocked eyes, wasn't a good thing.

"Um, sorry…I didn't...I mean, I was...sorry," he stammered before he quickly closed the door.

I bit my lip nervously. Oh God. What a way to start a day.

"Alice, breathe. Although you scared and irritated the shit out of me, I don't want to have you on my conscience." I scowled as I showed her the door. "Now, out. We'll talk about it later when I'm fully dressed and I don't look like a drowned cat."

"Ok, we'll talk about it later," she squealed as she closed the door behind her.

Turning off the water, I brushed my teeth and wrapped a towel around my body.

I could still hear squeals coming from my room and then a deep velvet voice telling Alice something. I blushed again as I remembered the way Edward had caught us.

Sighing, I poked my head outside. The both of them turned around to look at me, but Edward's cheeks flushed and he smiled apologetically.

"It's ok, Bella. I told him everything. He knows that you're not bisexual and that between us, it isn't any kind of romance." Alice laughed as I blushed even more. Crap. It was one thing blushing with note-Edward around. Now it was very embarrassing. Alice laughed. "I was just kidding, Bells. You're so tense."

I glared at her. Edward cleared his throat awkwardly and when I looked at him, he winked.

"I guess you need to change. I'll be in the living room," he said.

I opened the door, giving Alice the cold shoulder and took some clothes out of my wardrobe. I knew she was still giddy about the whole Edward thing, but she did embarrass me in front of him.

"How long has he been here?" she asked. I shrugged. She apparently understood my mood and apologized, although she didn't sound very sorry. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I was too excited. When I opened the door and he was there, staring at me wide-eyed, I pinched myself to see if he was real." I chuckled, because her words mirrored my own reaction. "And then, everything got blurry. I was in the bathroom. God, Bella, you should have called me to tell me you had an Adonis in your apartment."

I rolled my eyes and looked at her, amused. "I thought Jasper was enough?"

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I'm blind," she wiggled her eyebrows. "He sure is gorgeous and I must tell you something. You know how to pick the guys, Bells. I'm surprised." she giggled and I scowled.

"A little credit, would you?"

"So, tell me everything. Have you kissed, touched, had sex, something, anything? Come on, spill, or else I'm going to die from curiosity," she bounced on my bed.

"Yes, we did kiss." I sighed, remembering how cute and sweet and breathtaking it was. "He kissed me and it was so...I can't even describe it in words. Magnificent, sweet, the list goes on." Now I was smiling like an idiot. She giggled. "The best day of my life."

"My Bella has a boyfriend. So, did he tell you what happened to his mother?" Her voice turned serious.

I grinned. "She's okay, Alice. She's going to be all right." Well, she didn't need to know that I found out about Esme from Emmett and Rose two days ago. "The treatment took a while, but now it's over."

"You do realize that boy waiting for us in the living room has waited for you for two years, right?" She asked and I sighed, nodding. I couldn't stop the smile from lighting up my features and, this time, I was the one squealing. "He really loves you."

"As I love him," I whispered.

"EEEEE," she yelled again. I clapped my hand over her mouth and rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell me Jasper gave you coffee?" I asked rhetorically.

We walked in the living room and found our breakfast on the table and a smiling, proud Edward behind it.

"What's this?" I asked in a daze.

"Your breakfast, love." He wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning in to press his lips to mine. Alice sighed in the background and we broke the kiss. "A little privacy, please?" He teased her as she stuck her tongue out at him. "That's what I thought."

I chuckled and pecked his lips once. "You'll get used to it. She's like this all the time, so don't worry. Act like she's on adrenaline rush. It keeps the weirdness away."

Edward's arms tightened around me as he laughed with me. Alice rolled her eyes, although she was smiling.

"Let's eat, alright? Or else, I'm going to put dirt in your food," she chirped. I looked at Edward who was smiling, amused. I sat between Alice and Edward.

"I don't know why, but I sense you're kind of serious about the threat." Edward mumbled under his breath and Alice kept her chin high and grinned smugly at me.

The food was delicious. I found myself moaning after my first bite and Edward raised his eyebrows, his eyes darkening slightly.

"It's really good." I shrugged, grinning at him.

"Glad you like it," he whispered in my ear huskily, sending a shiver down my spine.

"So, Edward, I want to ask you something." Alice cleared her throat and we both looked at her. Now what? He nodded at her, silently telling her to go ahead. "Well, you know I'm getting married soon. And Bella is my bridesmaid. So I was wondering if you'd like to be Jasper's best man."

I sighed. "Wasn't Jasper supposed to ask him that?" I pointed out.

"He doesn't need to bother. As a good fiancée, I feel like it's my duty to ask for him."

Edward looked surprised by that. He blinked twice. "You're sure he won't mind?"

"Is that a yes?"

"I...don't...know." he whispered.

"Please, Edward? Besides, I'm sure he'll be happy to know you're his best man, after you introduced us to one another a while ago." she winked at him and I giggled. Right, Cupid Edward.

He chuckled. "Well, ok. If you're both ok with it, then yes."


End file.
